


Как нож любит сердце

by Streichholz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл Грэм является неповторимым человеком для Ганнибала, который влюбляется в него с некой долей жестокости. Это не сулит Уиллу ничего хорошего, но вдруг он не станет возражать так яро, как от него ожидают?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way A Knife Loves A Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828998) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



Это начинается во тьме, как и всё, что достойно внимания. Нет ни звонка, ни стука в дверь. Лишь абсолютная нерушимая тишина, однако Ганнибал всё равно просыпается, потому что кто-то находится у него на пороге. Он бы съязвил насчёт отточенной интуиции серийного убийцы, но дом пуст, а он недостаточно болен для того, чтобы шутить над самим собой.

Нельзя сказать, что гости в два часа ночи для него обычное дело, поэтому появление Уилла вызывает слабое удивление. Он стоит на коврике у двери, босиком, в своей белой футболке и боксёрах. Он рассеянно смотрит на Ганнибала, никак не реагируя на то, что дверь открылась. Ганнибал теряется на мгновение, удивляясь, что Уилл прошёл пятьдесят миль во сне, но потом вспоминает убийство в Кесвике, к расследованию которого Джек привлёк Уилла, тем самым заставив того поселиться в дешёвом мотеле. Но остаётся ещё, по меньшей мере, четыре мили, чтобы дойти до дома Ганнибала, и это кажется странным и пугающим.

(Тело в Кесвике, кстати, не было делом рук Ганнибала, хотя он и не мог отрицать своего восхищения перед работой убийцы. Три разные жертвы, из которых вынули органы и, перемешав, поместили обратно. Чрезвычайно _вдохновляющий_ паззл).

— Уилл?

Совершенно ничего. Ночная прохлада, минуя Ганнибала, проникает в дом. Уилл бледный, его бьёт дрожь, да и одет он определённо неподходяще для этого времени года.

— Вы замёрзнете. Пройдёмте внутрь, — говорит Ганнибал и, осторожно сжав плечо Уилла, проводит его в дом. 

Уилл покорно подчиняется; сон почти отступает, но всё же снова берёт над ним верх. Он не бодрствует, но и не спит. Он моргает, поджимает губы и как-то странно вздыхает.

Ганнибал является психиатром уже долгое время, но подобная реакция ему не знакома, и поэтому вызывает определённую симпатию. После Уилл наверняка будет ругаться, как моряк, но какая-то часть Ганнибала даже находит это трогательным. Уилл Грэм сам приходит к нему. Впервые за долгое время Ганнибал осознаёт, что есть человек, которого он с удовольствием держал бы в маленькой позолоченной клетке. Уилл даже не понимает этого, и по каким-то неясным причинам это непонимание заставляет Ганнибала желать подойти к нему ещё ближе.

Он снимает с себя халат и накидывает на плечи Уилла. Тот слабо отшатывается, медленно моргая. Ганнибал старается не думать о его нынешнем состоянии, напоминая себе, что психоанализировать человека, пришедшего в таком виде, по меньшей мере, грубо, но отлично понимает, что произошедшее не сулит Уиллу ничего хорошего. Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, Ганнибал бы наверняка сослался на это, чтобы ненадолго поместить пациента в психиатрическую лечебницу. Хотя бы для обследования. Но это Уилл, и держать его в удобной и дорогой лечебнице, где Ганнибал не сможет до него добраться, не кажется приятной перспективой.

Осторожно проведя Уилла через свой дом, Ганнибал раздумывает о гостевой комнате. Она не подготовлена, что не может не радовать, хотя и оказалась бы как нельзя кстати. Ганнибал решает иначе. Если бы его спросили об этом, он бы наверняка сказал, что два часа ночи — не время стелить постель нежданному гостю, особенно, если у него нет переохлаждения, но правда заключается в том, что он просто не может отказать себе в возможности лицезреть Уилла в своей постели.

Это не является проявлением сексуального желания (которое Ганнибал испытывал так редко), но определенно — собственнического. Уилл Грэм в его кровати, где он сам спал каких-то двадцать минут назад, где подушка всё ещё хранит след от его головы, а одеяла наверняка ещё не успели остыть. Он представляет, как его запах впитается в Уилла, как перейдёт на его кожу. От этой чрезмерно интимной надежды Ганнибал ощущает лёгкую дрожь, на секунду даже позволяя себе наслаждаться ею.

Он усаживает Уилла на край своей кровати. Уилл хмурится, вздрагивает и облизывает губы.

— Где я? — спрашивает он. 

Ганнибал затрудняется ответить на этот вопрос, понимая, что Уилл сейчас должен находиться довольно далеко отсюда, да ещё и в полном одиночестве. Сейчас же тот неотрывно смотрит куда-то за Ганнибала, растерянным взглядом следя за чем-то несуществующим.

— В моей спальне, — спокойно отвечает Ганнибал. Ему порой и самому непонятно, откуда в такие моменты берётся столько спокойствия. — У меня дома. Вы пришли сюда во сне. Поразительная решимость, Уилл. Это должно было занять не меньше полутора часов.

Ступни Уилла темнее гравия. Грязь, песок, возможно, даже кровь — асфальт в Балтиморе не слишком подходит для прогулок босиком. Такому явно не место среди идеально чистых одеял Ганнибала. Он уходит в ванную за некоторыми вещами. 

Он бы не даже удивился, попытайся Уилл совершить побег через окно. Однако тот не сделал этого и остался сидеть на одном месте, хмуро рассматривая красные цифры на будильнике. Его состояние не сильно изменилось за это время.

— У вас есть цифровые часы?

— Да. Вас это удивляет?

— У вас есть клавесин. Конечно же, цифровой будильник удивляет меня.

Ганнибал улыбается, опускается на колени и берёт одну из ступней Уилла в руки.

— Что вы делаете? — спрашивает Уилл, и его голос звучит настороженно, несмотря на странную улыбку.

— Вы только что прошли около четырёх миль босиком.

— Я этого не делал.

— Боюсь, сделали, если только вы не поймали во сне автобус, что определённо потрясло бы меня.

Он чистит ноги Уилла: сначала одну, потом вторую. Замечает ссадины и царапины, которые будут гореть больше, чем болеть. Нужно немедленно обработать их. Инфекция на ступнях может принести Уиллу куда больше неприятностей, чем Ганнибал когда-либо ему желал.

— Будет жечь, — предупреждает он, и Уилл красиво вздрагивает и шипит, тем самым вызывая трепет где-то в глубине души Ганнибала. Капли крови снова появляются на повреждённой коже, и Ганнибал замирает. 

Это кажется ему глупым — в конце концов, он же не вампир — но это и раздразнивает его, заставляя желать большего. Он словно огромная белая акула, которая учуяла запах крови и спешит устроить массовое убийство.  
Он смотрит снизу вверх, опустившись на колени перед Уиллом, который уже должен был проснуться, хотя в этом нельзя быть уверенным наверняка. Он похож на растерянного маленького утёнка среди этих дорогих покрывал, и Ганнибал невольно вспоминает ангела Ботичелли. Ганнибал думает, что мог бы поставить Уилла в подобную позу, сделав его настоящим произведением искусства, коим ему и суждено стать. Гладко побрить, уложить волосы так, как необходимо. 

Он думает, что смерть могла бы стереть усталость с лица Уилла, и Ганнибал оставил бы его с открытыми глазами — чтобы Уилл мог лицезреть красоту истинной боли, в плену которой оказался. Ганнибал бы поместил Уилла в церковь или ещё какое-нибудь священное место, в окружении разнообразных святых вещей, которые будут казаться бледными в сравнении с ним. Искусно обёрнутого в ткань, возводящего руки к небу в знак отпущения грехов, и с крыльями из ножей, воткнутых в его спину.

Эта мысль определённо из тех, которые стоило бы записать, чтобы не забыть. В конце концов, это великолепная идея, и Ганнибал ощущает невольную дрожь, когда эта картина предстаёт перед его мысленным взором. 

— Я не знаю, как оказался здесь, — говорит Уилл, сидя в комнате, пока Ганнибал относит всё обратно в ванную. 

Ганнибал не отвечает — представившаяся ему картина всё ещё не желает исчезать из головы. 

— Я спал. Кажется. Возможно, до сих пор сплю. Здесь холодно, — продолжает Уилл, словно ему и не нужно присутствие Ганнибала, чтобы вести разговор.

Ганнибал просто укладывает его на кровать, и Уилл снова становится мягким и податливым в его властных руках.

— Я действительно надеюсь, что это всё мне снится, — бормочет Уилл, когда Ганнибал укрывает его одеялом по самую шею. — Иначе это, наверное, самая странная ночь в моей жизни.

— Надеюсь, вы не определяете этот сон как кошмарный, иначе это наверняка должно задеть мои чувства. Я привык считать себя хорошим врачом, — замечает Ганнибал, и Уилл смеётся. 

— Мой психиатр только что помыл мои ноги и сейчас укладывает меня в постель. Не могу даже предположить, какое определение этому дать.

— Просто отдохните немного, Уилл. Дверь закрыта, и вы не сможете снова уйти.

Ганнибал думает, что это заявление, должно быть, прозвучало пугающе, или же оно может показаться таковым тем людям, которых Ганнибал закрывал в своём доме до Уилла. Но Уилл, кажется, что-то решает про себя и только расслабляется от его слов. Если никто не может выйти, то никто и не войдёт. Однако Уилл не знает, что монстр, преследующий его в кошмарных снах, заперт здесь, совсем рядом с ним. Пока не знает.

 

Сон возвращается быстро — а он вообще исчезал? — и его веки смыкаются, пока он смотрит на Ганнибала. Он был бы похож на совсем юного мальчика, если бы не эта небритость и синяки под глазами. Ганнибал думает, что виной тому растрёпанные кудрявые волосы или, возможно, неприкрытая уязвимость во взгляде. Сейчас его так легко убить. Ганнибал даже сомневается, что Уилл станет сопротивляться, если положить ладони ему на шею и просто надавить. Ганнибал представляет, как вздуваются вены на висках Уилла, как его кожа краснеет, представляет неровное биение пульса под собственными пальцами и его последний выдох. Будет ли он паниковать? Или же будет продолжать смотреть на Ганнибала, до конца не веря в происходящее?

Уилл закрывает глаза, сглатывает и улыбается. Он хочет что-то сказать, слова уже почти срываются с его губ, и что-то надёжно выстроенное внутри Ганнибала вдруг ломается, и он целует Уилла. Просто ни с того, ни с сего склоняется и целует его приоткрытые губы, и пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз он позволял себе терять контроль.

Он замечает секундное замешательство Уилла, определяет по тому, как дёргается его челюсть, как дрожат его ресницы. Но он быстро сдаётся, так же легко, как это должно было произойти по отношению к куда меньшему, и становится удивительно отзывчивым. Это даже не поцелуй, в нём есть лишь короткий миг касания губ, слабое прикосновение к языку и к зубам и колкость щетины Уилла, но Ганнибал чувствует, как его руки дрожат уже от этого. Он сжимает их в кулаки по бокам от головы Уилла, мнёт ткань наволочки пальцами и наконец отстраняется.

Уилл краснеет. Ганнибал ощущает сильный голод: он как хищник, вышедший из спячки, с бездонным и пустым желудком.

— Ложитесь спать, — мягко говорит Ганнибал. Он целует Уилла в лоб, запоздало задумываясь об этой непредвиденной близости, и вдыхает запах шампуня Уилла и едва ощутимый запах его волос. 

— Хорошо, — бессмысленно отвечает Уилл, и Ганнибал усмехается про себя, покидает комнату и закрывает дверь, направляясь босиком по тёмному коридору. Он находит запасную подушку и одеяло в кладовке и устраивается на диване, даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы включить где-либо свет. Он лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок гостиной, размышляя, что если бы он порезался, то только об острые грани разорванной души Уилла.

***

Ганнибал и обычно просыпается рано, но проведя на диване несколько часов, встаёт еще раньше. Нет, диван несомненно удобный, однако ночь выдалась странной не только для Уилла, и Ганнибал чувствует себя неспокойно. Он успевает проснуться, одеться и почти заканчивает готовить завтрак, когда Уилл неуверенно заходит на кухню, всё ещё одетый в халат Ганнибала поверх своего определённо скудного ночного белья. 

— Утро, — произносит он в замешательстве.

— Доброе утро, Уилл. Я как раз собирался разбудить вас. Завтрак почти готов, — он ставит чашку с кофе на стол напротив Уилла, который немедленно принимает её и пьёт, не глядя на Ганнибала.

Ганнибал накладывает безукоризненно приготовленные яйца в тёплую тарелку.

— Чем мы будем завтракать?

— Омлет с курицей, грибами и помидорами. Я подумал, вам понадобится плотный завтрак после такой насыщенной ночи.

— Верно, — ворчит Уилл, следуя за Ганнибалом в столовую. Он ступает по-прежнему осторожно и неуверенно, израненные ступни причиняют неудобства, и в его взгляде читается облегчение, когда он наконец садится. 

Ганнибал уже заканчивает сервировать стол, дополнив завтрак свежевыжатым апельсиновым соком и ещё несколькими блюдами. 

— Вы всегда завтракаете, как член королевской семьи? — интересуется Уилл, хмуро рассматривая белую лилию, которая вычурно возвышается над блюдом с аккуратно нарезанными фруктами. 

— Не всегда. Я просто люблю баловать своих гостей, даже тех, кто без приглашения заявляется в мой дом после полуночи, да ещё и в одном белье.

Уилл не может сдержать смешок и пьёт кофе, заметно веселея, и Ганнибал надеется, что с появлением Уилла за столом неловкость исчезнет

Он смотрит, как Уилл с сомнением копается в своём завтраке, тыкая вилкой в кусочки курицы. Он не может объяснить своё волнение, когда Уилл кладёт их в рот и медленно жуёт, когда его лицо искажается удовольствием, и он глотает. Сложно понять, чем Ганнибал наслаждается больше: возможностью накормить других своей едой или же тем, что сам ест это. Проще было бы определить это жребием, хотя, если дело касается Уилла, всё становится предельно ясно. Он бы назвал это мелкими радостями жизни, но не уверен, что программист, которого недавно назвали «курятиной» согласился бы с ним.

— Когда я проснулся, то не сразу понял, где нахожусь, — говорит Уилл, задумчиво покусывая губу. — Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем я осознал, что я у вас дома. Совершенно не помню вчерашнюю ночь.

— Совсем ничего? — уточняет Ганнибал и вдруг чувствует себя уязвленным, хотя и игнорирует это.

— Моментами, но я не уверен, какие из них настоящие, а что мне просто приснилось, — он хмуро смотрит на тарелку, гоняя по ней кусочек гриба, прежде чем накалывает его на вилку и отправляет в рот.

Снова какой-то резкий наплыв эмоций, хотя всё время Ганнибал был как никогда близок к абсолютному спокойствию. Он понимает, что такое непрофессиональное поведение может лишить его пациента и, если всё зайдёт дальше, друга. Если же Уилл сумеет убедить себя в том, что все случившееся — галлюцинации, это будет только на руку Ганнибалу. Кроме того, он невыносимо жаждет пробраться в разум Уилла, распутать все узелки и погрязнуть в его смятении. Если Уилл посчитал поцелуй галлюцинацией, можно ли считать, что это его испугало? Будет ли он задумываться о том, почему его переутомившийся мозг подбросил ему нечто подобное? Может быть, ему и раньше виделся Ганнибал? От любопытства сводит живот, и это одно из самых неприятных ощущений.

— У меня совсем нет вещей, даже пары обуви. Надеюсь, Джек не пытался дозвониться мне, — говорит Уилл, хмуро глядя на вазу, как будто это из-за неё он лишился штанов. 

— Я отвезу вас в отель, там вы сможете одеться, не волнуйтесь. И, если хотите, можете позвонить Джеку, чтобы отметиться.

— Не уверен, что стоит звонить Джеку из вашего дома в столь раннее время. Не знаю, смогу ли я дать достойное объяснение, чтобы он не сделал выводы самостоятельно, — Уилл кривится, а Ганнибал смеётся.

— Позвольте ему сделать это хотя бы однажды, ведь обычно ему приходится только поддакивать в вашем присутствии.

Уилл очаровательно выглядит, набирая полный рот сока, а Ганнибал ликует про себя, продолжая пережёвывать свой завтрак.


	2. Chapter 2

Уилл раскрывает убийство в Кесвике. Конечно, раскрывает, и Ганнибал гордится им. 

_«Смотрите, как хорошо танцует моя марионетка»_ , — думает он про себя, — _«и взгляните, как она слепо подчиняется мне, не зная, кто дёргает за нити, играясь с ней»_. Уилл возвращается в Вулфтрап, к своему тесному домику, к своей небольшой стае. Ганнибал советует ему поставить на дверь несколько дополнительных замков — в конце концов, если Уилл попытается преодолеть пятьдесят миль во сне, ничем хорошим это не закончится. 

Ганнибал на секунду задумывается: пусть Уилл и убедил себя в том, что ничего не произошло, смутные воспоминания могут заставить его отдалиться. Но ненадолго, ведь менее, чем через неделю у них назначен сеанс и, разумеется, никто не собирается его отменять. 

Уилл приходит даже раньше назначенного и сидит в приёмной, ожидая, пока Ганнибал завершит сеанс с молодой вдовой, которая не может смириться со смертью мужа. Она выходит из кабинета, всё ещё всхлипывая, и Уилл заметно напрягается. 

Поэтому Ганнибал приглашает Уилла в кабинет раньше, чем обычно, продолжая убирать со стола записи, связанные с предыдущим пациентом. 

— Ей, наверное, тяжело, — хрипло говорит Уилл и неловко становится рядом, держа руки в карманах.

— Эта комната видела и большие страдания. Присаживайтесь.

Они садятся и начинают разговор. Они говорят обо всём, что приходит в голову: о последнем деле Уилла, о его работе в университете, даже обсуждают погоду, когда Уилл упоминает, что угодил под ливень во время последней прогулки с собаками. Ганнибал пускает разговор на самотёк, чтобы дать Уиллу возможность успокоиться и забыть о неожиданном столкновении с чужим горем, прежде чем начать задавать вопросы.

— Нам стоит обсудить ваше небольшое ночное приключение, произошедшее на прошлой неделе?

— Мне кажется, мы уже успели сделать это за завтраком.

— Верно, как друзья. Но не как психиатр и пациент.

Уилл кривится.

— Ваш лунатизм прогрессирует, а прогулки на такие расстояния могут быть опасными. Кажется, сейчас ваши расстройства стали куда сильнее, чем когда вы просто ходили во сне, — продолжает Ганнибал.

— Не знаю. Возможно. Я помню практически всё, что мне снилось, пока я шёл. Хотя это можно описать как одну продолжительную галлюцинацию, которая оставила меня на холоде с израненными ногами.

— Подобное случалось? После этого.

— На прошлой неделе — нет, — он снимает очки, заправляет одну дужку за воротник рубашки и трёт лицо ладонями. — Не могу поверить, что я пришёл к вам домой во сне. Я удивлён, что вообще знал, как к вам попасть из моего отеля.

Ганнибал не может сдержать лёгкую усмешку, едва заметное проявление гордости. Так или иначе, это определённый успех.

— Я являюсь неким источником стабильности и чувства защищённости в вашей жизни. Неудивительно, что ваше спящее и растерянное сознание направило вас ко мне. Вы подсознательно пытались найти защиту.

Лицо Уилла заметно мрачнеет — подобное предположение не так уж и льстит ему, в отличие от Ганнибала.

— Словно какой-то почтовый голубь у главного входа. Моё подсознание не является нежным или утончённым. К тому же, именно оно создаёт образы, из-за которых я, наверное, и впутался в это.

Ага, вот оно. Вопрос, который въелся в мысли Ганнибала, словно пиявка: запутанный и щекотливый повод для Уилла убедить себя в том, что того поцелуя на самом деле не было. Ганнибал привык ко лжи. Он лжёт каждую минуту каждого дня, каждому человеку, которого встречает, в какой бы ситуации ни оказался. Он лжёт о том, кто он, о том, что он делает и почему он это делает. Он лжёт о том, куда идёт и где был. Каждый вдох, каждое слово, каждая улыбка и каждый дюйм его внешности — притворство, и он живёт с этим так долго, что сам успел стать тем, кем прикидывается. Он даже не может сказать наверняка, какие черты принадлежат ему на самом деле, а какие нет, кроме тех мгновений, когда его руки заливает чужая тёплая и вязкая кровь. О да, это — настоящий он.

И поэтому жить, играя с галлюцинациями Уилла, оказывается довольно просто, однако убеждения Ганнибала теряют свою силу, когда в его голове появляются все новые и новые картинки. Эти мысли его немного возбуждают, а именно — _что ещё он может посчитать иллюзией благодаря мне?_ — и он осторожно тянет за нити, идущие от его пальцев к конечностям Уилла.

— Расскажите мне о своих снах.

— Моих снах.

— Галлюцинациях. О картинах, которые вам подбрасывает воображение. Как бы вы ни пожелали это назвать.

Уилл кивает и опирается локтями о колени, глядя куда-то с саркастической улыбкой. 

— Кошмарные сны наяву, как они есть. Пугающе реалистичные ужасы. Многие режиссёры фильмов позавидовали бы работе моего воображения. Может быть, мне нужно стать декоратором?

Ганнибал улыбается уголком губ.

— Расскажите мне об одном из них.

Уилл снова кивает, садится поудобнее, мнётся и борется с чем-то внутри себя, но неожиданно отвечает безо всяких возражений. Ганнибал ожидал, что он скорее откажется или уйдёт от разговора. То, что он просто соглашается, говорит о том, как сильно он доверяет Ганнибалу.

— Там есть... олень. Он большой, больше, чем они обычно бывают, и у него чёрная шерсть. Я слышу стук его копыт, куда бы ни шёл, — он криво усмехается и возводит глаза к потолку. — Господи, это звучит, как бред сумасшедшего. 

— Нет. Поверьте, мне приходилось выслушивать немало бреда и до вас. Однако нетрудно определить источник ваших галлюцинаций, верно?

— Хижина страха Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса. Я знаю, знаю. Просто... мне кажется, он меня преследует. Он всегда там.

— Вас травмировали события, связанные с Миннесотским Сорокопутом. В вашем сознании он олицетворяет собою монстра. Это не странно, Уилл.

— Да, рад узнать, что я не выхожу за рамки нормы.

— Это пугает вас?

— Я прихожу в ужас, — слова срываются с его губ настолько быстро, как будто они уже давно вертелись на языке. Его взгляд меркнет, словно он уходит в себя.

— Он ненастоящий. Это просто игра вашего воображения, — говорит Ганнибал.

— Я ощущаю его. Когда он там, я могу даже почувствовать его запах. Грязь, и кровь, и что-то похожее на мокрые листья. Я чувствую его дыхание на своей коже.

Если подобное присутствовало в галлюцинациях Уилла, неудивительно, что он счёл поцелуй очередной игрой воображения. Ганнибал рассматривает Уилла, и тот явно чувствует себя неловко под его пристальным взглядом, наверняка считая, что Ганнибал сейчас раздумывает над своими выводами насчёт бреда сумасшедших.

— Есть ли возможность прекратить это? — спрашивает он, опуская взгляд к полу. Он смотрит куда угодно, кроме Ганнибала, и, чтобы немного надавить на него, сам Ганнибал неотрывно смотрит на Уилла.

— Есть некоторые лекарства.

— Есть ли возможность прекратить это без глотания таблеток?

— Вы должны стараться избегать мест преступления, — говорит Ганнибал после глубокого вздоха, заранее жалея о взятой на себя ответственности.

— Мы уже говорили об этом. Я не могу.

— Вы не хотите. Это совершенно другое. Ни одна терапия в мире не сможет помочь вам, пока вы сами подвергаете себя разрушительному влиянию.

— Тогда мне нужно смириться с утомительным оленем, — язвительно отвечает Уилл. — А ваша терапия помогает, поэтому мы будем просто продолжать и надеяться на лучшее, — последние слова он произносит так, будто это оскорбление, и обнажает зубы.

— Приятно слышать, Уилл, спасибо, — отвечает Ганнибал, глядя на то, как тот борется с собственным напряжением и осознаёт, что сказал. — Должен признаться, я был польщён, когда ваше подсознание привело вас именно ко мне в момент тревоги.

Он наступает, он знает об этом, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Резкими небольшими шагами, к моменту, когда он вонзит затупленный нож в нежную розовую плоть Уилла.

— Это не должно вас смущать. Всякий раз, когда вам будет неспокойно, я буду рядом, чтобы защитить вас. Важно, чтобы вы не забывали об этом.

_«Верно»_ , — думает Ганнибал, — _«дай мне своё доверие, и я подам его нам на ужин»_.

Он представляет реальность, в которой Уилл не доверяет никому, кроме него, и желает этого так сильно, что это трудно сдержать внутри. Он хочет вырезать свои инициалы на лице Уилла. Собственность Ганнибала Лектера. Собственность Чесапикского Потрошителя. На его столе лежит скальпель, и Ганнибал с трудом удерживается от его использования. Неважно, какое удовольствие ему доставляет представлять, как Уилл позволяет ему это сделать, неподвижно сидя в своём кресле и глядя на него со странной преданностью, пока его собственная кровь заливает его глаза, реальность является куда менее романтичной.

— В конце концов, я очень беспокоюсь о вас.

Уилл слабо краснеет, глядя куда-то влево, и Ганнибал знает наверняка, о чём он думает. Каким бы сном Уилл не оправдал их поцелуй, это не было кошмаром. Ганнибал так одержим Уиллом, когда тот погружается в свои галлюцинации, что готов облачиться в них, как в одежду.


	3. Chapter 3

Ганнибал блуждает по закоулкам своего разума, обычно скрытым во тьме, но сейчас ярко освещённым. Он стремится к ним со странной привязанностью, наполняет их чудесными воспоминаниями, надеждами и мечтами. В них он представляет себе Уилла, окружённого яркими белыми стенами, обнажённого, распятого вниз головой. Тёмная жидкость капает на пол; это может быть кровью, а может — вином, и Ганнибал хочет слизать их с болезненно-бледной кожи Уилла. Он борется с острой необходимостью сделать это, несмотря на то, что прямо сейчас сидит в кабинете напротив своей жертвы, которая ни о чём не подозревает. И, он надеется, так ни о чём и не узнает. 

Он убивает стоматолога в Миддл Ривер, оставляет его в положении вниз головой в его собственном кресле, с развороченной грудной клеткой и несколькими стоматологическими инструментами, искусно пронзающими его лёгкие. Печень он забирает с собой и готовит великолепное блюдо. По просьбе Джека Уилл воссоздаёт убийство. Позже Уилл сидит у Ганнибала на диване и с ужасающей точностью рассказывает ему о том, какие действия убийца совершал с жертвой и чем руководствовался. Единственное, что Ганнибал извлекает из этого — никто, подобный Уиллу, не встречался ему ранее, и всё в жизни Ганнибала напоминает о нём. 

— Работа Чесапикского Потрошителя, хотя пока не все верят, потому что это нарушает его цикл из трёх.

— Этот цикл так важен?

— Да. Только вот я не уверен, что он на самом деле существует, — Уилл трёт глаза большим и указательным пальцами, приподнимая свои очки. — Единственное, что мы знаем — он убивает троих человек за определённый отрезок времени, но я не уверен в этом. Мне кажется, он убивает всё время, но мы никогда не связывали эти смерти с ним. Он не похож на того, кто, совершив три убийства, расслабится и будет месяцами сидеть в стороне. 

Ганнибал кивает, думая о том, как Уилл прав. Его стоило бы поцеловать или убить за столь острый ум.

— То есть, вы считаете, что Потрошитель убивает последовательно?

— Возможно, по декадам. А Джек слишком сильно не хочет признавать это, ведь это может сделать Потрошителя наиболее успешным серийным убийцей всех времён, а у Джека нет возможности поймать его. 

Ганнибал старается не слишком заметно ликовать. В любом случае, пора сменить тему, так как обсуждение убийств всегда быстро выматывает Уилла, а у него ещё есть несколько личных проблем, которые он тщательно скрывает. 

— Вам всё ещё снятся кошмары? 

— Каждую ночь. Я боюсь идти спать. Я допоздна смотрю телевизор, но всё равно просыпаюсь в холодном поту на своём диване, всё ещё чувствуя запах оленя. 

— Вам необходим сон, Уилл.

— Я знаю. Я просто мечтаю о каком-то чудесном лекарстве, которое разом избавило бы меня от всех кошмаров.

_«Оно существует»_ , — думает Ганнибал, — _«и его называют мышьяком»_. Но вслух говорит другое:

— Быстрый сон необходим для вашего психического здоровья. Пусть сейчас ваши сны могут быть далеки от приятных, они просто являются следствием всего, что вы видите днём. Олень — всего лишь отражение ваших страхов.

— Вы так говорите, словно я должен радостно встречать его и кормить сахаром. 

— Вы знаете, что я думаю насчёт этого.

Уилл знает, поэтому больше ничего не говорит. Он нервничает, чешет нос, понимая, что должен сказать что-то, ведь Ганнибал ожидает его ответа. 

— Если человеку снится близость, что это должно значить?

— Уверен, нет нужды, чтобы я объяснял вам это, Уилл.

— Я не знаю. Возможно. 

— Мы никогда не говорили о подобных вопросах раньше. Хотите обсудить их сейчас? 

Он знает, что Уилла привлекает Алана, но это — тема, которую они обсуждали лишь вне кабинета. Он не знает ничего больше о личной жизни Уилла, что странно, ведь обычно это одна из главных тем, которые люди обсуждают с психиатром. 

— Я не знаю наверняка. Это может быть неловко.

— Почему же?

— Мне снились вы.

Сердце успевает ударить несколько раз, прежде чем Ганнибал осознаёт услышанное. Скорее всего, потому что он не ожидал столь откровенного признания.

— Понятно, — слышит он себя, и все его мысли занимает один вопрос: Уилл имеет в виду исключительно поцелуй или же в его воспалённом сознании происходило что-то более личное, к чему Ганнибал был причастен.

Ганнибал думает, что сексуальные фантазии о ком-то никоим образом не могут предполагать что-либо, кроме желания. Он не уверен, что хочет, чтобы они вообще были, даже если в перспективе _желание_ Уилла окажется сильнее, чем он мог подумать. Он полагает, что люди довольно странно объясняют собственные привязанности и что им не стоит пытаться обмануть себя, утверждая, будто невинная эротическая фантазия может означать настоящую эмоциональную привязанность. Он также думает, что не хочет повторять это Уиллу прямо сейчас и просто продолжает, как того требует профессионализм.

— Как давно вам снятся подобного рода сны?

— Они начались после того, как вы поцеловали меня.

Его слова звучат подобно взрыву. Ганнибалу необходимо меньше мгновения, чтобы осознать, что ему нечего ответить. Уилл просто сидит, избегая его взгляда, и Ганнибалу не нравится слабая дрожь в столь затруднительном положении, которая указывает на то, что он теряет свой абсолютный контроль над ситуацией.

— Я не глуп, вы же знаете. Вам практически удалось убедить меня, что я сам придумал его, но оставалось едва заметное ощущение, так что я просто... А потом вы и ваше «я очень беспокоюсь о вас». Не могу поверить, что вы просто притворились, что ничего не было.

Если бы в кресло Ганнибала была встроена кнопка аварийного катапультирования, он бы ударил по ней прямо сейчас.

 

— Скажите что-нибудь! — восклицает Уилл, и в его словах звучит столько злости, что Ганнибал хотел бы придать ей форму и повесить на стене.

— Я должен посоветовать вам найти другого психиатра, — с трудом произносит он, но это звучит абсолютно неубедительно. 

Уилл фыркает, не сдержав иронический смешок.

— Бросьте. Я не хочу другого психиатра. Я вообще не хочу себе психиатра, но если уж нужно выбирать одного, то я предпочёл бы вас. 

Его слова успокаивают самолюбие Ганнибала в наиболее приятной манере, несмотря на ситуацию, но он не может слишком долго размышлять на эту тему. 

— Я повёл себя крайне непрофессионально. Я не могу больше с чистой совестью оставаться...

— Меня с трудом можно официально назвать пациентом. Давайте не тратить время на этикет, — Уилл начинает защищаться и даже становится раздражительным. Ганнибал по-своему вторгся в его жизнь, с таким трудом сумел завоевать доверие, а теперь собирается отдалиться от него. Неудивительно, что Уилл огрызается и свирепеет, словно маленькая злая собачонка. Он поднимается и начинает бесцельно расхаживать по кабинету Ганнибала, разворачивается к нему спиной и собирает в кулак все свои защитные механизмы, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на него. 

— Этика очень важна, Уилл. Как вы можете быть уверены в том, что я останусь объективным?

Уилл может избегать его сколько угодно, но Ганнибал, в конце концов, хищник. Он тоже поднимается, обходит Уилла, нарочно держась на расстоянии, и без усилий снова оказывается ведущим в данной ситуации. Это напоминает танец — Ганнибал приближается на шаг, Уилл отступает, Ганнибал вновь оказывается в его поле зрения, а Уилл старается не смотреть на него. Ганнибал мог бы написать целую статью насчёт подобного поведения, объёмную и полную умных слов. Его это откровенно забавляет.

— Вы не  _настолько_ преданы служебной этике, не притворяйтесь.  
Очень проницательно. Ганнибал может только улыбнуться в ответ.

— В любом случае, почему вы это сделали? Если это ставит под сомнение ваше объективное отношение ко мне, почему вы тогда меня поцеловали?

Здесь их танец прекращается. Уилл смотрит на него, стараясь пресечь попытки наладить зрительный контакт, а Ганнибал примирительно опускает взгляд, считая, что Уилл этого заслуживает.

— Я нахожу вас... очень привлекательным.

Он не до конца уверен, что готов пойти на этот риск. Он отчётливо осознаёт, что теперь это нависнет над его головой, но просто не может не сказать, ведь волей случая, лишь доля правды может помочь его лжи оставаться безукоризненной. Дюжина различных вариантов развития событий проносится в голове — и все они заканчиваются тем, что Уилл уходит из его кабинета, чтобы больше никогда не видеться, а это противоречит замыслам Ганнибала. Он бы куда больше наслаждался великолепным в своей жестокости приступом гнева.

— Мне не стоило так вести себя. Это было не только непрофессионально с моей стороны, но и крайне неэтично, и я должен извиниться. Мне стоило прекратить наши сеансы, ещё когда я осознал глубину своих чувств к вам.

Челюсть Уилла дрожит. Он выглядит так, словно не хочет быть там, где находится прямо сейчас, и Ганнибал вынужден признать — это неприятно, пускай и совсем немного. У Беделии будет трудный день, посвящённый этой теме.

— Почему вы позволили мне считать, что поцелуй был всего лишь галлюцинацией? — в голосе Уилла отчётливо звучит боль. Ганнибал вынужден остановить себя, чтобы не начать делать выводы.

— Если бы вы поняли обратное, это могло бы навредить как нашим профессиональным, так и личным отношениям, и их нельзя было бы восстановить. Ваша первоначальная вера в то, что этого не происходило, была для меня подходящей возможностью считать, что я не переступил границы и не так сильно отклонился от собственных правил. Боюсь, мои мотивы были невероятно эгоистичными, и, опять-таки, прошу прощения. Я совершил ошеломляющее количество ошибок за последнее время.

— Я не знал, что было настоящим, а что нет, и столько раз обдумывал — обдумывал всё. Вы хотя бы знаете, насколько это пугающе? Дать мне ещё одну причину считать себя сумасшедшим только для того, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру... очень жестоко с вашей стороны. 

Что-то закипает под внешним хладнокровием Уилла, и Ганнибал хочет вытащить это наружу, просто чтобы узнать, как это выглядит. Он размышляет, есть ли у этого зубы.

— Вы бы чувствовали себя лучше, зная, что поцелуй был настоящим? — спрашивает он. 

— Я не задумывался насчет поцелуя, — раздражённо произносит Уилл, как будто это должно быть очевидно. Он поднимает взгляд и наконец снова смотрит на Ганнибала. Это длится не дольше дозволенного, и Уилл вновь отворачивается. Ганнибал не знает, понимает ли Уилл, каким слабым он выглядит, делая это. Словно покорная зверушка, которая ложится на спину, подставляя живот. Ганнибал же принадлежит к тем существам, которые не станут реагировать адекватно на подставленные мягкие ткани.

— Вы не против поцелуев. Вы против моей лжи по этому поводу.

— Вы снова психоанализируете меня?

Он, на самом деле, пытается и дальше быть надёжным профессионалом для Уилла, но только сейчас осознаёт, что подобное поведение несколько неуместно.

— Да. Вы хотите, чтобы я прекратил?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы реагировали, как человек, который уложил меня в свою кровать и поцеловал, а не как тот, кто помогает мне не видеть мертвецов каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза.

Именно в этом состоит их проблема. Ганнибал не может быть и тем, и другим одновременно. Это настолько неэтично, насколько только может быть, но, кажется, Уилл хочет видеть в нём оба эти понятия, и Ганнибалу интересно, как надолго могут затянуться подобные отношения, пока всё с треском не сломается.

— Если я отреагирую, как человек, поцеловавший вас, всё закончится очередным поцелуем. Вы хотите, чтобы я это сделал, Уилл?

Напряжение в комнате резко возрастает по вине Уилла. Неожиданное движение — едва заметный рывок вперёд, как будто маленький пушистый хищник бросается на свою добычу, но вместо когтей и зубов настойчивые губы накрывают рот Ганнибала, а пальцы сжимают его челюсть. В поцелуе нет никакой изящности, лишь огромная настойчивость и отчётливое послание, которое Ганнибал с готовностью принимает, хотя и знает, что не стоит делать этого. И для этого у него куда больше причин, чем Уилл может себе представить.

Его ладони прикасаются к плечам Уилла, притягивая ближе, прежде чем начать подталкивать назад до тех пор, пока тот не врезается в одну из колонн, поддерживающих балкон. Руки Уилла отпускают его подбородок, и Ганнибал с лёгкостью получает контроль над поцелуем, проскальзывая языком между зубами Уилла. Уилл определённо не привык целоваться с мужчинами, и потому неуклюже берёт на себя роль ведомого вместо того, чтобы перехватить инициативу. Его руки блуждают по груди Ганнибала и рядом, пальцы скользят по дорогой ткани пиджака, не отваживаясь вцепиться в неё. Ганнибал хочет, чтобы он это сделал, но он терпеливый человек и прекрасно понимает: в конце концов Уилл решится.

Он стоит напротив Уилла, пригвождённого к колонне, осторожно скользит рукой вверх, к его горлу, и строго напоминает себе — не сжимать. У них небольшая разница в росте, и Ганнибал находит это возбуждающим. Ганнибал думает, что Уилл согласился бы с ним, даже если и был бы ошеломлён и чувствовал бы себя до ужаса неловко, а его тело время от времени сковывала бы дрожь. Ганнибал проталкивает колено между ног Уилла и надавливает. Уилл стонет ему в губы, и Ганнибал почти срывается.

— Возможно, мой кабинет — не самое подходящее место, — бормочет он Уиллу в рот; влажные слова на скользких губах, и Уилл сглатывает и кивает. Его очки перекосились, Ганнибал сжимает их и осторожно снимает с его лица. Уилл моргает, глядя на него, кивает, смотрит в сторону, и странно _смеётся_ , хотя полусумасшедший звук, раздавшийся в кабинете, звучит более безысходно, чем ожидает Ганнибал.

— Надеюсь, вы не станете включать это в свой отчёт для Джека?

— Даже не знаю, — бормочет Ганнибал, оставляя дорожку укусов вдоль нижней челюсти Уилла, и сильно сжимает зубами мочку его уха. — Я могу сказать ему, что ваши способности к налаживанию отношений с людьми развиваются восхитительно быстро. 

— О Господи. Ох, — произносит Уилл, смеясь, и Ганнибал желает, чтобы его смех был плотью, которую можно съесть.

— Через пятнадцать минут у меня назначена встреча с пациентом, — безрадостно говорит Ганнибал, возвращая их обоих в реальность, в которой не слишком приветствуется то, что психиатр целуется со своим пациентом в собственном кабинете (не говоря уже о том, что серийный убийца продолжает надавливать бедром на напряжённый член специального агента ФБР; но с этим Ганнибал разберётся в другой раз).

— Вы, наверное, шутите. Его можно отменить?

— Боюсь, правило отмены сеансов за двадцать четыре часа распространяется и на меня.

Он изучает лицо Уилла, замечает его расширенные зрачки, румянец на щеках, припухшие и слегка приоткрытые губы, и позволяет себе снова ощутить их вкус. Уилл подстраивается под него с такой лёгкостью, что Ганнибал практически готов отменить сеанс — тогда он мог бы раздеть Уилла и уложить на стол. Но сейчас Ганнибал знает, как сильно Уилл желает его, так что его больше привлекает возможность заставить того подождать чуть дольше. 

— Приходите сегодня вечером, — говорит он, прервав поцелуй, и прикасается губами к уху Уилла.

— Спящим или бодрствующим? — Ганнибал чувствует щекой, как Уилл криво усмехается, и возвращается к изгибу его шеи.

— Желательно бодрствующим. Приходите пораньше, я приготовлю нам ужин.

Уилл кивает, и Ганнибал обнажает зубы, касаясь его кожи.


	4. Chapter 4

Последний на сегодня сеанс проходит настолько медленно, что Ганнибал чувствует нарастающее раздражение. Ему сложно оставаться вежливым со своим пациентом, крайне нервным менеджером, который мучается от своих чувств не только по отношению к секретарше, но и к её мужу, и Ганнибал подумывает о том, как бы покончить с этим, мысленно успев пару раз превратить мужчину в колбасу. Конечно же, он сдерживает себя; просто кивает, улыбается и делает вид, что слушает. Его внимание рассеивается, и он находит себя размышляющим об Уилле и обо всём, что может быть с ним связано. Резкий привкус дешёвого геля после бритья, который Ганнибал ощутил, прикоснувшись к мочке Уилла, запах кофе в его выдохе, когда Ганнибал поцеловал его, и напряжённость его плеч под ладонями, когда он оттеснил Уилла к колонне. Он является чем-то новым для Ганнибала, его хочется раскрыть, посмотреть на великолепные сокровища, которые таятся под его кожей. Ганнибал взволнован, как ребёнок, которого везут в Диснейлэнд.

Он заканчивает сеанс немного раньше положенного. Однако, как и всегда, как только Ганнибал заходит на кухню, его переполняет чувство внутреннего спокойствия. Он мог бы назвать это «дзен», если бы был склонен к подобному, но был не слишком религиозен. Он просматривает рецепты, выискивая что-нибудь незамысловатое, и останавливается на рагу из телятины под белым соусом, с грибами и белым рисом (напыщенный инструктор по фитнесу прекрасно будет смотреться в роли телятины).

Уилл переоделся, что наводит на мысль о том, что он вернулся домой на час, а после снова поехал в Балтимор. Ганнибал не очень понимает сути его поступка, ведь он сам по-прежнему одет в шотландскую клетку и удобные туфли, но это Уилл, как он есть, и Ганнибал благодарен ему за это. Уилл скромно заходит на кухню, держа в руках бутылку Зинфандельского вина. Изысканное Мерло или Пино Нуар больше подошли бы к блюду, но это хотя бы красное, а не белое, да и Уилл мог только догадываться, что Ганнибал приготовит к его приходу. Так что Ганнибал почти не лукавит, когда благодарит его. Он накрывает на стол, и Уилл садится, глядя в свою тарелку.

— Что это? — спрашивает он.

— Телятина, — непринуждённо лжёт Ганнибал.

— Выглядит аппетитно. Всё белое, и вдруг этот красный цветок. Стоит потраченного вами времени. 

— Это несложное блюдо. Нужно всего лишь умение его подать, — говорит Ганнибал, наливая вино.

— Вы хотя бы когда-нибудь едите, как нормальный человек? Остатки макарон перед телевизором?

Ганнибал смеётся.

— Я не слишком люблю пасту, а ем всегда за обеденным столом. Я нахожу еду стоящей моего внимания. Иногда я ем остатки. Конечно же, только если никто этого не видит. 

— Иллюзия разрушена, — говорит Уилл и приподнимает бокал, а Ганнибал снова смеётся.

Уилл ест с завидным энтузиазмом, и Ганнибала это забавляет по причинам, которые он не может озвучить. Их разговор проходит обычно, несмотря на то, что волею случая слегка меняет свой оттенок. Доля неловкости, плохо скрытая за спокойствием Уилла, является подтверждением, что подобное происходит с ним не так уж часто, и Ганнибал сгорает от любопытства, но ни о чём не спрашивает. Он подаёт ярко-красный десерт, контрастирующий с основным блюдом. Ягодный пудинг кровавого цвета с ванильным соусом и веточкой мяты. Уилл едва ли не вылизывает тарелку дочиста, и Ганнибал старается не слишком раздражаться. 

Несмотря на возражения Ганнибала, Уилл настаивает на том, чтобы помочь убрать со стола. Он складывает тарелки в посудомоечную машину, пока Ганнибал вручную моет хрустальную посуду, оставив лишь бокал Уилла с недопитым Зиндефалем. 

— Мы собираемся обсудить то, как вы едва не изнасиловали меня у колонны в своём кабинете? — говорит Уилл, удерживая бокал с вином у рта. Вино сделало его более раскованным.

Ганнибал улыбается ему в ответ, вытирая ладони кухонным полотенцем.

— По правде говоря, я собирался начать сейчас, когда мы закончили ужинать.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Потому что я не знал, как заговорить об этом, — Уилл ухмыляется, и Ганнибал собирает с его губ остатки вина. 

Уилл ставит бокал на столешницу, слишком близко к краю, и Ганнибал, не глядя, отодвигает его. Уилл менее сдержан, чем был днём — хорошая еда и вино сделали своё дело. Ганнибал углубляет поцелуй и представляет внутренности Уилла. Его быстро бьющееся сердце. Лёгкие, которые расширяются и сужаются с каждым вздохом. Его печень, его почки, его желудок, кровь, текущую по артериям. Он представляет, как мозг Уилла вырабатывает окситоцин и выделяет его в кровь, понижая уровень кортизола, оставляя Уилла как воск в руках Ганнибала. Он мечтает попасть внутрь Уилла, чтобы видеть всё, до мельчайших подробностей, и первым узнавать о том, что Уилл делает.

Сейчас Уилл целует его с большей уверенностью, проводит языком по кромке зубов и обнимает за талию. Руки Ганнибала блуждают по телу Уилла: от лица к волосам, к шее, вниз по спине. Он оставляет одну ладонь на пояснице, а вторую поднимает и сжимает подбородок Уилла. 

— Что сейчас происходит? — спрашивает тот, по-прежнему не открывая глаза. Ганнибал хотел бы, чтобы Уилл открыл их, но не мог заставить его: кажется, что происходящее и без зрительного контакта пробуждает слишком много эмоций.

— А чего бы вы хотели?

— Честно говоря, у меня даже вариантов нет, — он сухо смеётся, уткнувшись лицом в шею Ганнибала. Ему это нравится, и он приобнимает Уилла одной рукой. Ганнибала привлекает, что это спокойное объятие подразумевает некую глубину. Сердце Уилла быстро бьётся, и в один момент он понимает, что их с Ганнибалом сердца стучат почти в такт. 

— Вариантов достаточно много. Вы можете, конечно же, решить уехать домой. Можете остаться на ночь. Мы можем повторить всё завтра и послезавтра или же можем сделать всё сегодня, чтобы потом вернуться к привычной жизни, как было до того происшествия. 

Он предоставляет Уиллу право выбора, но лишь потому, что знает — тот им не воспользуется. Это всё иллюзия; кукла верит в то, что она управляет собственными нитями, хотя кукловод продолжает тянуть их, просто оставаясь невидимым. 

— Кажется, я уже решил, что не буду сегодня спать в своей постели, — говорит Уилл с незаметным смешком. — В конце концов, я не хочу лишать вас шанса уложить меня в постель и поцеловать на ночь, как эмоционально нестабильную принцессу. 

Ганнибал смеётся и отстраняет его, чтобы коснуться щеки.

— Значит ли это, что я должен ездить на белом коне?

— Я не знаю. Вы умеете ездить на лошадях?

— Конечно.

— И зачем нужно было спрашивать, верно?

Ганнибал вновь смеётся. В воображении Уилла и он, и все вокруг являются рыцарями в сияющих доспехах. На самом же деле Уилл даже не подозревает ни о чём, и Ганнибал с такой лёгкостью обвёл его вокруг пальца, что может прямо сейчас остановить его кровообращение. 

— Могу я предложить перенести это в спальню? — вежливо говорит он, и Уилл кивает, сглатывает и открывает глаза. Их зрительный контакт короткий, но насыщенный, и Ганнибал хочет сфотографировать выражение лица Уилла в этот самый момент, как наилучший комплимент для своей способности к поцелуям. Должно смотреться неплохо, особенно в рамке над камином. Конечно, Уилл вообще хорошо смотрелся бы на его стене, но что-то подсказывает, что будет трудно объяснить это Джеку Кроуфорду, когда он в очередной раз придёт на ужин.

Ганнибал зашторивает окна в спальне и оставляет дверь открытой, чтобы Уилл зашёл вслед за ним. Он снимает пиджак, вешает его и растягивает петлю галстука. Уилл наблюдает за ним странно и подозрительно.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Ганнибал, расстёгивая манжеты и закатывая рукава.

— Выглядите так, будто собираетесь готовить. Мне неловко от мысли, что вы сейчас сделаете из меня ужин. 

Что ж, возможно. В голове Ганнибала проносится тысяча различных ответов, каждый из которых является абсолютным клише. Но Ганнибал в конце концов соглашается, искренне забавляясь, с самым худшим вариантом, о котором он только мог подумать.

— Вы выглядите достаточно аппетитно.

Если бы мир только знал, каким _забавным_ он может быть.

Уилл просто кривится, будто съел что-то кислое, а Ганнибал смеётся и целует его.  
Уилл сжимает его рубашку, и Ганнибал почти ликует. Ткань не поддаётся, но его это не волнует. У Ганнибала много рубашек, и он с радостью позволит Уиллу сорвать с него одну, если тому так хочется. Конечно же, Уилл этого не делает, а только скользит ладонями по спине Ганнибала. Ганнибал толкает его до тех пор, пока Уилл не врезается в кровать и не падает на неё. Ганнибал склоняется, раздвигает его ноги, расстёгивает каждую пуговицу, до которой может дотянуться. Он почти готов придушить Уилла, когда выясняет, что тот носит футболку под фланелевой рубашкой.

— Мне, наверное, стоит признаться, что я никогда не имел опыта с мужчинами, — говорит Уилл, глядя в потолок.

— Не волнуйтесь, у меня был, — выдыхает Ганнибал ему в шею и стягивает с него джинсы. Уилл тяжело вздыхает, и Ганнибал целует его, чтобы поймать этот вздох. 

Ганнибал раздевает Уилла прежде, чем у того появляется возможность отплатить тем же. Ганнибалу приходится отстраниться, ненадолго задержав на Уилле взгляд: тот худощавее, чем казалось, под бледной кожей практически можно рассмотреть рёбра. Его руки и ноги достаточно сильны, хотя запястья и лодыжки кажутся тощими. Его волосы взъерошены, а сам Уилл выглядит испуганным под пристальным взглядом Ганнибала. Тот скалится, сжимает запястья Уилла и заводит ему за голову. Прекрасная картина повиновения. Несомненно, его собственный ангел Боттичелли. 

Ганнибал снова раздвигает колени Уилла, фиксирует его руки на кровати, по собственному опыту зная, что Уилл не сможет с лёгкостью избавиться от такой хватки. Несмотря на это, Уилл изгибается и запрокидывает голову, так что Ганнибал видит его кадык, когда Уилл вздыхает.

— Я столько хотел бы сделать с вами, — Ганнибал не может удержаться, слова звучат сквозь сжатые зубы. Он прикасается губами к груди Уилла и чувствует биение его сердца. Уилл дёргает запястьями, пытаясь освободить руки, но Ганнибал не позволяет ему этого сделать. Он проводит языком вверх, находит пульс на шее, чувствует, как колется щетина на лице Уилла, и глотает его вздох, прежде чем он срывается с губ. В тот же миг Уилл обвивает руками его шею, прижимая ближе, и отвечает на поцелуй с таким рвением, что Ганнибал осознаёт — на этот раз было украдено его собственное дыхание. Смех, поднимающийся из груди, почти причиняет боль, и Уилл, не обращая внимания, сглатывает его. 

Уилл все же переворачивает их на кровати и избавляет Ганнибала от остатков одежды. Теперь они оба обнажены, и соприкосновение кожей кажется неловким, но Уилл касается его с напором и восхищением, и Ганнибал позволяет ему это.

— Так вот, что вы скрывали под этими слоями одежды, — бормочет Уилл ему в ключицу.

— Не рассказывайте мне о слоях, — резко отвечает Ганнибал и проводит пальцами по позвонкам на спине Уилла к его заднице, бесстыдно сжимая и оглаживая ягодицы. Уилл тихо смеётся на возражение, но это переходит в стон, и Ганнибал готов смириться. 

Он прикасается пальцами к подбородку Уилла, призывая поднять голову. 

— Послушайте, Уилл. Я даю вам шанс отказаться. Если мы продолжим сейчас, я не остановлюсь, даже если вы попросите. Понимаете?

На секунду кажется, что Уилл начинает понимать, каким является Ганнибал — шире него в плечах и груди, может, не намного выше, но достаточно, чтобы убедить Уилла в том, что Ганнибал способен превзойти его физически. Это осознание мелькает в его глазах, и он сильнее сжимает Ганнибала за плечи.

— Вы хотите продолжить? — спрашивает тот, как только понимает, что Уилл готов согласиться. 

Уилл кивает. Ганнибал усмехается, тянется к прикроватной тумбочке и ставит Уилла на четвереньки поперёк кровати. Ему нужно время и для себя. Мужчины в возрасте Ганнибала редко склонны спешить к завершению чего-либо, и это имеет отношение не только к таким восхитительным и возбуждающим вещам, как последний вздох смертельно испуганной жертвы перед убийством. Секс также не является исключением. Ганнибал понимает, что даёт Уиллу слишком многое чересчур рано, и знает, что это причиняет боль. Но дыхание Уилла сопровождает каждое отточенное движение пальцев, и это ощущение сродни игре на идеально настроенном музыкальном инструменте. 

Он думает заставить Уилла кончить от этого. Он может заставить Уилла испытать оргазм с куда большей лёгкостью, чем тот способен предположить, но понимает, что сам останется неудовлетворённым. Хотя бы потому, что ему хочется доминировать над Уиллом, насколько это вообще возможно. Он меняет положение, приподнимая одну ногу Уилла, и как следует смазывает их обоих, а затем проникает в тело Уилла плавным толчком. Тот хрипло выдыхает и замолкает, потому что им необходимо время, чтобы заставить собственные сознания привыкнуть к этому, к этой глубине и ошеломляющей интимности, которой, как предполагает Ганнибал, давно не было ни у одного из них. Он плотно прижимается к Уиллу, мягко обхватывает ладонью его напряжённый член и начинает двигаться так уверенно, что пружины кровати возмущённо поскрипывают.

Уилл тяжело дышит и заводит руку назад, прижимая Ганнибала до невозможности близко и так великолепно выгибаясь в его руках, что с губ Ганнибала срывается неподдельный стон.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Уилл, и Ганнибал с силой кусает его плечо. Уилл кончает с хриплым вскриком, пачкая спермой ладонь Ганнибала. 

Ганнибал позволяет ему прийти в себя, а потом отодвигается и выходит из него. Это заставляет Уилла на мгновение смутиться, пока вдруг Ганнибал не укладывает его на спину, устраиваясь между его раздвинутых ног, и снова не толкается внутрь, крепко обнимая Уилла за плечи. Уилл жадно глотает воздух, приподнимает ноги и обхватывает ими талию Ганнибала. Тот тесно прижимается к шее Уилла, так что становится трудно дышать. Он достигает оргазма неожиданно; лёгкие требуют воздуха, а Уилл прижимается к нему изо всех сил, сладко и рвано выдыхая с каждым толчком.

— Господи, — бормочет Уилл, как только они приходят в себя, в его волосы, и Ганнибал смеётся, касаясь языком впадинки между ключиц. — У меня болят плечи, вы, маньяк.

— Вы научитесь ценить это.

— Знаю, — Уилл делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем прижаться к его уху, и Ганнибал не до конца понимает, что это может значить. — Итак, это произошло.

— Я бы сказал, до сих пор происходит, — в ответ он получает смешок прямо в свои волосы.

Ганнибал скатывается с Уилла и проводит ладонью по его голове. Тот тянется к нему, но Ганнибал отодвигается, заставляя Уилла повернуться на бок, чтобы снова прижаться к его спине. Уилл — не пустышка, ни в одном из смыслов, но сейчас, лёжа здесь спиной к Ганнибалу, он — одна сплошная путаница с тощим телосложением, а его позвоночник походит на тонкие прутья и струну, дрожащую от ветра. Ганнибал чувствует нечто важное и живое перед собой. Он притягивает его к себе и обнимает так, словно Уилл принадлежит ему. Он представляет, как огромная пропасть открывается где-то в грудной клетке; широко открытая пасть, которой можно поглотить Уилла целиком и оставить его за чугунными рёбрами. 

Ганнибал никогда не хотел сохранить человека в безопасности. Он ощущает странное ликование из-за того, что Уилл сумел заставить его почувствовать нечто подобное, несмотря на то, что его идеи не слишком походили на общепринятые. 

— У меня наверняка будут кошмары, — мягко произносит Уилл. Они лежат рядом уже довольно долгое время, выравнивая сердцебиение и слушая дыхание друг друга.

— Нечего волноваться. Если вы попытаетесь сбежать из постели, я немедленно уложу вас обратно.

Он хотел бы это сделать. Ганнибал бы привязал Уилла при необходимости, но ему кажется, что рук будет достаточно. Он целует Уилла в макушку, прикасаясь ко всё ещё влажным от пота волосам и наслаждаясь их приятным запахом. Секс оставил на них свой примитивный, чистый запах, и Ганнибал думает, нельзя ли его законсервировать. Он вспоминает немецкий роман, прочитанный ещё в медицинской школе, в котором серийный убийца делал духи из мёртвых девушек. Ганнибал размышляет над химическими процессами, пытаясь понять, возможно ли это.

— Меня не слишком пугает ходьба во сне, — произносит Уилл, отвлекая Ганнибала от потока мыслей. 

— Правильно, Уилл. Я не позволю никому добраться до вас.

Он подразумевает именно это. В мире есть лишь один человек, способный добраться до Уилла Грэма, но он и так здесь.

Уилл дрожит и, хотя Ганнибал уверен, что это не от холода, он приподнимается и накрывает их обоих одеялом.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующее утро наступает рано; солнце робко восходит над горизонтом. Ганнибал спал недолго, ему удалось лишь недолго подремать рядом с Уиллом, который свернулся подобно насекомому в коконе. Уилл спит беспокойно, его глаза непрерывно движутся за закрытыми веками, он дрожит, а кожа немного блестит от пота. Ганнибалу хочется вытащить кошмары из его головы и утопить их, как выводок котят. 

Ганнибал наблюдает за ним сейчас: на лицо Уилла падает тонкая полоса света, проникающая между плотными шторами. Выпирающие позвонки и едва заметные синяки над бёдрами. Тусклый свет делает тени на лопатках глубже, превращая Уилла в подобие призрака, лежащего в постели Ганнибала. Ганнибал придвигается ближе, прижимает Уилла к своей груди и натягивает одеяла выше. Он видит, как свет становится ярче, от бледно-голубого к мягкому жёлтому. Уилл дышит неглубоко и спокойно, а Ганнибал начинает возбуждаться, не совсем понимая, почему. Он полагает, из-за физической близости. Ганнибал прикасается губами к плечу Уилла и прикусывает, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить след, но не слишком сильно, чтобы стало больно. Он забавляется, кусая и посасывая это место, и к тому времени, как Уилл просыпается, на его плече виднеется засос, цветом и размером напоминающий спелую сливу.

— Что вы делаете? — спрашивает Уилл, его голос звучит хрипло из-за недавнего сна. 

— Бужу вас, — отвечает Ганнибал, обводя большим пальцем оставленный след. Не совсем «собственность Г.Л.», но со временем появится и это. 

Уилл поворачивает голову, пытаясь рассмотреть метку, но она оказывается за пределами его видимости.

— Который час?

— Где-то шесть. Я не был уверен, нужно ли вам идти куда-нибудь утром. 

Уилл закрывает глаза и кивает.

— У меня лекция в девять. 

— Значит, у нас ещё есть время, — Ганнибал наклоняется, прикасается к шее Уилла и обхватывает его ноги своими, не позволяя выбраться. Уилл сонно смеётся, и Ганнибал раздумывает над тем, чтобы воздвигнуть памятник на этом безупречном фундаменте.

Позже, ближе к семи часам, после того, как они разделили душ, который занял заметно больше времени, чем обычно требуется, Ганнибал делает Уиллу кофе и быстрый завтрак из омлета с мясом. Он наблюдает, как Уилл поглощает пищу, пока сам пьёт свой кофе и наслаждается странным трепетанием собственного сердца. Ганнибал думает, стоит ли назвать это пресловутыми бабочками, или же он настолько хорошо притворяется, что может обмануть даже самого себя.

Ганнибал следит, как Уилл отъезжает от дома, и продолжает смотреть ему вслед около пяти минут. Он бы куда охотнее посадил его на цепь, чтобы иметь возможность затащить Уилла обратно. Но ему нужно начинать день, готовить себе завтрак, его ждут пациенты. В действительности Ганнибал хочет лишь взять карандаши и холст и зарисовать картину, которая по-прежнему стоит перед глазами. Обнажённый Уилл, изящно лежащий среди белых простыней, со взъерошенными волосами и руками, заведёнными за голову. Ганнибал не уверен, что Уилл оценит, если он, к примеру, вставит подобный рисунок в рамку и повесит её на стену в своём кабинете, но ему определённо хочется изобразить свои мысли на бумаге. К тому же, это столь изысканное зрелище.

Во время ланча Ганнибал выделяет немного времени для того, чтобы сделать набросок, но возможности продолжить его пока нет. Его день расписан поминутно, да и гость становится неожиданностью. Ганнибал как раз заканчивает сеанс с высокопоставленной особой средних лет, страдающей от обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства. Он провожает её из своего кабинета, когда вдруг замечает сидящего в приёмной Уилла. Он выглядит подавлено. У него откуда-то взялись синяки под глазами, хотя с утра их не было, его плечи понурены, а на лице отражается пугающая пустота. Что-то случилось, и Ганнибал чувствует укол ревности и желание превратить человека, виновного в этом, в аппетитный стейк. С морковью и красным вином. 

— Уилл?

Уилл поднимает взгляд, будучи вырванным из какой-то глубокой холодной ямы, созданной собственным сознанием, немедленно встаёт и заходит в кабинет без приглашения. Он садится на кушетку, сжимает голову руками и вздыхает. 

— Расскажите, что произошло, — говорит Ганнибал, возвращаясь за стол, и ждёт.

— Убийство, — отвечает Уилл. — Ужасное. Я не... моя реакция на это... — он умолкает и потирает ладонями лицо, поднимая взгляд. — Снова Чесапикский Потрошитель.

Несмотря на то, что диссоциация и потеря во времени могут быть сексуально спровоцированными заболеваниями, Ганнибал сомневается в том, что убийство было совершено Потрошителем. Он никого не убивал со вторника, в конце концов.

— Вы уверены?

— Это его почерк. Жертва поставлена в определённую позу и выставлена напоказ. Ужасающие пытки. Органы перемешаны, — он закрывает глаза и невольно вздрагивает. — Это ребёнок.

— Что? — Ганнибал чувствует яркую вспышку гнева. Ребёнок? Как они могли связать подобное с ним? Он никогда не причинял вреда детям. У него всё же есть принципы.

— Мальчик тринадцати лет. Убийца оставил его на детской площадке, подвешенным к турнику. Группа детей и воспитатель нашли его этим утром, это было... — Уилл теряется, и Ганнибал видит, как слова ускользают от него. Он сидит, открывая и закрывая рот, словно пытается их поймать. 

— Он был ещё жив, когда убийца... это наверняка было невыносимо больно. Я видел... Я чувствовал. Господи, — Уилл дрожит. 

Ганнибал размышляет, стоит ли ему продолжить и предложить помощь, каким-либо физическим образом утешить Уилла, но вспоминает, что тот здесь в качестве пациента, а не любовника, и нужно вести себя соответствующе. 

— Вы уверенны, что это Потрошитель? 

— Я не уверен. Никогда до этого его жертвами не становились дети. Джек хочет, чтобы я взялся за это дело, — он закрывает глаза. — Я просто не знаю, что думать о мире, в котором кто-то решил использовать методы Чесапикского Потрошителя, чтобы убить ребёнка. 

— Подражающий убийца оказался монстром куда более страшным, чем оригинал. Ясно.

Уилл кивает и грустно улыбается. 

— Это, несомненно, трудно принять. 

— Вы отрешились от произошедшего? 

— Я хотел бы, чтобы так случилось. У меня был приступ паники. Я испортил несколько улик и сбежал с места преступления.

— И пришли ко мне.

— Да. Я не... Простите. Я не знал, куда ещё можно пойти.

— Не извиняйтесь. Я всегда к вашим услугам.

— Я знаю. Просто... я знаю.  
Ганнибал сдается. Его лицензия психиатра наверняка ругает его последними словами. Беделия, если бы он рассказал об этом, наверняка огрела бы его по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым и дорогим, но он делает шаг к Уиллу, притягивая его к себе. Уилл упирается лбом ему в живот и издаёт звук, схожий со вздохом облегчения, и Ганнибал ощущает неуместную гордость. Он гладит Уилла по волосам, заставляя вздыхать.

— Вам будет слишком сложно справиться с этим делом, Уилл. Вы должны попросить Джека избавить вас от этого.

— Нет. Я должен поймать убийцу. Это действительно необходимо. Мне просто нужно суметь найти в себе силы не паниковать на местах его преступлений, мне нужно... Мне нужно работать.

— Вы не можете ожидать результата, просто заставляя себя работать.

— Могу. Он собирается убивать снова. Никто не станет совершать подобное лишь однажды. Будет больше жертв, и если это... — он глотает слово. — Дети. Я обязан поймать его. Обязан. 

Ганнибал кивает. Он понимает доводы Уилла, действительно понимает, но среди всего, от чего Ганнибал хотел оградить его, на первом месте — это неуёмное чувство ответственности. Он снова думает о маленькой позолоченной клетке, в которой мог бы спрятать Уилла, как слабую безголосую птичку. Крылья из ножей, руки подняты вверх в мольбе за отпущение грехов. Ганнибал сглатывает и концентрируется на ладонях Уилла, которые сейчас лежат на его пояснице.

— Я могу научить вас справляться с приступами паники, — спокойно произносит он, невольно накручивая на палец прядь волос Уилла. — Дыхательные техники, сенсорное отвлечение. Но это требует значительной концентрации и не поможет, если вы будете загонять себя на работе.

— Сенсорное отвлечение?

— Держите что-нибудь в кармане и прикасайтесь, когда чувствуете приближение приступа паники. Это поможет вам вернуться в реальность. 

— Вы помогаете мне. 

— Боюсь, я не влезу в ваш карман. 

Уткнувшись в ткань жилетки Ганнибала, Уилл издаёт неясный звук, то ли смешок, то ли что-то ещё. Ганнибал отступает на шаг и тоскливо смотрит на него. Уилл выглядит измученным, а на его несчастном лице глаза кажутся ещё больше. Он медленно опускает руки на колени, будучи не до конца уверенным, что ему позволяют отстраниться. Ганнибал хочет коснуться губами кончика каждого его пальца, потом взять карандаш и зарисовать отпечатки, чтобы они совпали с его собственными.

Он опускается на колени, касается лица Уилла и целует его настолько нежно, насколько на это вообще способен каннибал. Слишком много жадности, слишком много ощущений, слишком сильное желание проглотить Уилла целиком, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот никогда не сбежит. Уиллу это необходимо, и кончиками пальцев Ганнибал чувствует, как Уилл расслабляется, избавляясь от всего, что преследовало его сегодня.

— Лучше? — шепчет он в губы Уилла. 

— Намного, — Уилл смеётся, и Ганнибал чувствует на своих губах его горячее дыхание.

— Хорошо. Ладно, — говорит Ганнибал, выпрямляясь. — Давайте проанализируем убийцу. Возможно, я помогу вам составить его портрет.

Он не говорит, что нуждается в информации гораздо больше, чем Уилл нуждается в его помощи. В конце концов, существует несколько способов остановить эти убийства, так что Уиллу больше не придётся сталкиваться с подобными преступлениями. Уилл закрывает глаза и кивает, позволяя Ганнибалу оплетать себя прочной паутиной.

Тем вечером Уилл появляется у его двери куда позже ужина, измотанный после невероятно долгого изучения детского трупа в морге вместе с бригадой судебно-медицинских экспертов, дышащих ему в затылок, и снова остаётся на ночь. Ганнибал занимается с ним несдержанным сексом, заставляет его дважды кончить с громким стоном, жестоко изгоняя нежелательную темноту из головы Уилла и заменяя её своей собственной. После Ганнибал наблюдает за тем, как Уилл спит, словно ребёнок: на спине и с руками над головой. Ганнибал понимает, что готов убить каждого, кто попытается отобрать у него Уилла.


	6. Chapter 6

Они постепенно привыкают к странному ритму жизни. Ганнибал встречается с Уиллом, как с пациентом, хотя бы раз в неделю. Они разговаривают о его — быстро ухудшающемся — психическом состоянии, о деле и о его псах, старательно избегая всего, что касается их развивающихся отношений. После, чаще всего по вечерам, Уилл появляется в его доме, и они занимаются сексом. Иногда он быстрый, жёсткий и особенно шумный. Порой — более неторопливый, осторожный. В такие дни Ганнибал тратит время на то, чтобы исследовать тело Уилла, а Уилл становится мягким и податливым, и Ганнибал с ленивой лёгкостью доводит его до оргазма. Каждый раз заканчивается отметинами на коже, испачканными простынями и Уиллом, который быстро засыпает на своей половине кровати.

Ганнибал был бы рад сказать, что Уилл спит подобно ребёнку рядом с ним, но этого не происходит и, наверное, никогда не случится. Ему снятся кошмары. Иногда Ганнибалу приходится вставать посреди ночи, чтобы уложить Уилла в кровать, когда тот начинает ходить во сне. Однажды он просыпается после очередного кошмара, молотя кулаками, и Ганнибал вынужден придумывать причину разбитой губы, звучащую не особо похоже на «мой любовник неожиданно ударил меня по лицу, потому что ему приснился страшный сон о месте преступления».

Ещё один ребёнок убит ужасным подражателем Ганнибала. На этот раз девочка двенадцати лет. Её находят в виде прекрасного умирающего лебедя в танцевальной студии, где она занималась каждый четверг. Сквозь неё проходит металлический шест, как если бы она была луком для коктейля: убийце пришлось порвать несколько сухожилий, чтобы придать ей такую позу. Печени и желудка нет, раны на животе аккуратно зашиты. Аутопсия говорит, что девочка была жива не только когда из её живота вынимали органы, но и когда её зашивали и одели в безукоризненно белую пачку. Заключение даже Ганнибала заставляет потерять привычное спокойствие, а Уилл, как и ожидалось, находит умиротворение, лишь оказавшись рядом с Ганнибалом на кухне. Он сидит в кожаном кресле и пустыми глазами наблюдает, как Ганнибал готовит для него, как ему кажется, успокаивающую еду. Борщ с грибами и кусочками сердитого мужчины, который несколько дней назад подрезал Ганнибала на автостраде (волею случая им оказался тот, чьё преступление заставило беспокойно спящего Уилла ударить Ганнибала кулаком в лицо; так что Ганнибал посчитал, что этот мужчина заслужил подобную участь). 

— Что я ем? — поинтересовался Уилл, опуская ложку в тарелку и наблюдая за тем, как свежие сливки смешиваются с розовато-красным супом.

— Борщ со свининой. Это литовский рецепт, хотя обычно мы подаём его холодным, — Ганнибал считает, что сейчас будет уместна тёплая пища, и наблюдает за тем, как Уилл отправляет несколько ложек себе в рот.

— Вкусно, — говорит Уилл. — Кажется, вы ещё не кормили меня блюдами из вашей страны. 

— Я предпочитаю другие кухни. Хотя это блюдо показалось мне подходящим.

— Мне нравится.

— Хорошо. 

 

После десерта — пирога с маракуйей, украшенного одиноким цветком, — Ганнибал ведёт Уилла наверх и доводит до такого состояния, что Уилл с трудом может вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, кроме имени Ганнибала. Он укладывает Уилла на спину поперёк кровати и невозможно долго занимается с ним сексом. Когда они, истощённые и тяжело дышащие, лежат, соприкасаясь кожей, Уилл замечает, что, честно говоря, Ганнибал довольно силён для своего возраста. За это Ганнибал сильно прикусывает его ухо.

Вечер ещё ранний, и Ганнибал предлагает Уиллу искупаться вместе с ним. Ванная комната у Ганнибала роскошная, со всеми возможными удобствами и вычурной ванной, достаточно большой, чтобы уместить двух взрослых мужчин. Уилл садится, прижимаясь спиной к груди Ганнибала и мелко дрожа, и Ганнибал думает о том, насколько интимен этот миг. Замкнутое пространство, тёплая вода, близость их обнажённых тел. Это всё практически примитивно, но Ганнибал чувствует себя расслабленным, удовлетворённым и счастливым.

След на плече Уилла по-прежнему заметен, пусть и успел выцвести. Он превратился в массу небольших точек и пятен жёлтого и коричневатого цветов, и Ганнибал проводит большим пальцем по этой скромной собственнической отметине. 

— Мне кажется, скоро вы возьмёте бутылку чернил и иглу, — лениво произносит Уилл, — чтобы написать своё имя на мне.

— Вы быстро схватываете.

— Я не идиот. 

— Я бы никогда не позволил себе сделать подобное, — отвечает Ганнибал и улыбается Уиллу в затылок.

— Мне нравится смотреть на него в зеркало. Кажется, я даже расстроюсь, когда он окончательно сойдёт, — произносит Уилл.

— Я продолжу создавать новые. 

— Не сомневаюсь. 

Ганнибал прикасается к синяку, несильно прикусывает его и размышляет о том, не утопить ли их обоих в ванной, чтобы этот миг никогда не закончился.

***

Джек не кажется удивлённым, когда через два дня Ганнибал появляется в его кабинете. Это беспокоит Ганнибала. Он знает, что его появление здесь — неожиданность, так же как знает, что Джек наверняка удивлён увидеть его здесь. Но отказ демонстрировать это ставит его в выгодное положение, которое хотел заполучить сам Ганнибал. 

— Доктор Лектер, входите. Чем я заслужил удовольствие видеть вас? — Джек улыбается, но Ганнибал чувствует настороженность. Два вожака в одной комнате, он должен помнить об этом. Нужно быть осторожным и не обнажать горло.

— Я бы хотел обсудить с вами кое-что.

— Под «кое-чем», полагаю, вы подразумеваете Уилла Грэма.

Ганнибал склоняет голову, садясь на стул напротив Джека, и кладёт свёрнутое пальто на колени. Стул довольно низкий, не настолько, чтобы это было заметно, но достаточно, чтобы Ганнибал почувствовал себя некомфортно. И совершенно иначе чувствует себя Джек, который предлагает посетителям такое сидение и таким образом одерживает над ними верх. Ганнибал и без того не слишком рад встрече с Джеком, и это лишь усугубляет положение. _«Потушить»_ , — думает он, — _«с морковью и красным вином»_.

— Ваше последнее дело. Убитые дети. Это причиняет ему много страданий.

— Это причиняет страдания всем нам. Подобные преступления не могут оставить никого безразличным, доктор Лектер. 

— Если вся ваша команда реагирует на это, как Уилл, то я боюсь за ваш отдел.

Джек растягивает губы в подобии чего-то, что Ганнибал не может назвать улыбкой. 

— Никто из них не реагирует так, как Уилл, именно поэтому Уилл является особо ценным для нас.

Ганнибал кивает, незаметно сжимая руки под пальто. 

— У него приступы паники. Ночные кошмары. Это провоцирует расстройства. 

— Он не рассказывал мне об этом. 

— Вы спрашивали?

— Конечно, спрашивал. Я спрашивал, сможет ли он выдержать это не раз, и он уверял меня, что сможет. 

— В любом случае, он солгал.

Джек смотрит на него с заметным недовольством, как будто его заставили проглотить жука.

— Уилл сам принимает решения. Если он решил работать над этим делом, с какой стати я должен запрещать ему? Когда он, возможно, единственный человек в отделе, способный раскрыть это преступление? 

— У вас есть право запретить ему принимать участие в деле. Я надеюсь, вы сделаете это при необходимости. 

— Дети умирают, доктор Лектер, — Джек повышает голос, но Ганнибала не так просто запугать. — Вы ведь понимаете, что если я исключу его из группы, это не принесёт ему пользу. Что ему делать в таком случае? Сидеть дома и постепенно сходить с ума, раздумывая над тем, как он мог бы предотвратить третье, четвёртое, пятое убийства?

— Мне кажется странным, что вы утверждаете, будто беспокоитесь о психическом здоровье Уилла, но не можете поспорить с ним ради его же блага.

— Это делаем мы оба, доктор Лектер. 

Кажется, что они фехтуют. Удар, удар, удар, я знаю о тебе больше, чем тебе кажется.

— Вы попросили меня составить характеристику Уилла и помочь ему справиться с его проблемами. Я не могу вылечить его, пока он продолжает попытки напороться на битое стекло. 

— Понимаю, — Джек откидывается на спинку кресла и застёгивает пиджак. — Вы очень беспокоитесь о нём. Вы так ведёте себя со всеми пациентами? 

Это двусмысленное выражение, и Ганнибал знает, что Джек использовал его не случайно. Джек умный человек, а его интуиция развита куда лучше, чем у многих людей. Если кто-то и знает, если кто-то и может заметить его влияние на Уилла так же легко, как объявление о страховке на обочине дороги, то это Джек.

Ганнибал имитирует улыбку.

— Уилл исключителен, уверяю вас. 

— Согласен. Именно поэтому он необходим в этом деле, и я сомневаюсь, что насильно заставлю его отказаться от участия. Он разбивается на части, потом собирается и продолжает жить по-прежнему. Он сам сказал об этом.

— Уилл не может собрать себя. Я говорю это.

— Значит, вы сделаете это.

Ганнибал думает о том, как много внизу людей. Насколько быстро они могут подняться. Сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы одолеть рослого человека, такого как Джек. Риск, несомненно, слишком высок, но он готов на это. Схватить ручку со стола Джека и вонзить ему в сонную артерию. Стереть улыбку с его лица при помощи ножа для писем.

— Вечно забавляющий сайт Фредди Лаундс распространяет информацию о том, что вы подозреваете Чесапикского Потрошителя в убийстве этих детей, — говорит Ганнибал вместо этого.

— Вы узнали об этом от Фредди Лаундс или от нашего Уилла? Я знаю, что он так не считает. Я достаточно верю его интуиции, чтобы согласиться с его утверждением, но думаю, что нельзя отрицать такой возможности.

Джек, кажется, расслабляется из-за смены темы — довольно странно, учитывая природу вопроса, который Ганнибал решил опустить.

— Чесапикский Потрошитель не нападает на детей.

— Он не делал этого раньше, но это не значит, что он не может начать. 

— Я согласен, что убийства схожи между собой, но это ведь не значит, что их совершил один и тот же убийца. Методы Потрошителя были широко известны. Он мог вдохновить тех, кто стоял на краю.

— Разве такой человек, как Чесапикский Потрошитель, позволил бы кому-нибудь копировать себя? Особенно тому, кто крадёт его злодеяния и поднимает их планку.

Слова бьют по больному, хотя Ганнибал не уверен, что это было целью Джека. Как бы то ни было, он прав, и это не слишком приятно.  
— Хотите сказать, что вы позволяете Фредди Лаундс распространять слухи, чтобы Потрошитель доказал, что это не его рук дело? — Ганнибал искренне не верит, что Джек мог бы заставить Лаундс так поступить. Разве стал бы он рисковать жизнями людей, чтобы сдвинуть расследование с места?

— Боюсь, у мисс Лаундс свои мотивы, состоящие преимущественно из повышения продаж и непостоянной славы. Вы действительно верите, что это не Потрошитель? 

Ганнибал отводит взгляд и кивает.

— Я чувствую, что это неправильно. Если слово «правильно» вообще можно употреблять в подобном контексте. 

— Я подумаю над вашими чувствами.

— Лучше бы вы подумали над чувствами Уилла.

Джек ничего не отвечает, лишь бессмысленно улыбается ему. Ганнибал возвращает улыбку, и они оба смотрят друг на друга, демонстрируя зубы и пытаясь притвориться, что не являются хищниками.

***

Уилл опаздывает на сеанс, бормоча извинения насчёт того, что уснул прямо за столом. Он выглядит взволнованным, и Ганнибал добивается от него внятного ответа целых двадцать минут.

— Вы выглядите очень расстроенным сегодня, — говорит Ганнибал. Уилл пожимает плечами и встаёт. Он бесцельно расхаживает по кабинету, держа руки в карманах. Уилл одет в серо-голубую рубашку с пуговицами на воротничке, которая великолепно смотрится на нём. Она отражает состояние его разума, подчёркивает его мужественность, в то время как тень творит невообразимые вещи с его глазами. Ганнибал чувствует невероятное желание закопать все фланелевые рубашки Уилла на заднем дворе и купить ему дюжину подобных этой взамен.

— Слишком много причин волноваться. Простите, если сегодня от меня будет не много пользы, — скупо отвечает Уилл.

— Я собираюсь быть полезным для вас в эти несколько часов, и ничего более.

Уилл грустно и мягко улыбается, цепляясь носком за ковёр, которым устлан пол в кабинете. 

— Я виделся с Джеком Кроуфордом сегодня.

— Я слышал.

Значит, Джек рассказал об этом. Обогнал Ганнибала ещё на шаг, начал работать над информированием Уилла. Ганнибал встаёт с места, соединяя руки за спиной, чтобы сдержать желание сбросить книги на пол, словно ребёнок в приступе гнева.

— Он сказал, вы настаивали на том, чтобы меня отстранили от дела. Вы действительно сказали ему об этом?

— Предложил. Я перешёл границу?

— Да. Вы не мой сторож.

— В таком случае, прошу прощения. Я не хотел, чтобы вы подумали о чём-то подобном. Я просто волнуюсь о том, что вы не делаете выбор в пользу самосохранения.

— Тогда говорите об этом со мной, а не с Джеком. Я не хочу, чтобы он по-прежнему смотрел на меня, как на хрупкую чайную чашечку.

Ганнибал кивает, наблюдая за тем, как Уилл бесцельно бродит по комнате.

— Я так же, как и вы, хочу, чтобы это преступление раскрылось. Я просто не хочу, чтобы оно стало причиной того, что вы потеряете самого себя.

— Я держусь уже довольно долго.

— Хм...

Ганнибал опускает взгляд, делая глубокий вдох, и на мгновение задерживает дыхание, до тех пор, пока не находит в себе странную пустоту. Ему хочется наполнить её чем-то жестоким, может, даже неприятным, но пока нет ни единой возможности.

— Это должен быть я?

Уилл держит в руках рисунок: идеальное изображение среди измятых простыней. Ганнибал забыл о том, что оставил его на столе, посреди остальных набросков.

— Да. Прошу прощения, я не должен был оставлять его на видном месте.

Уилл меняется в лице, хмурится и прищуривается.

— Получилось... хорошо. Действительно хорошо, на самом деле, хотя, должен сказать, вы заметно приукрасили меня.

— Каким образом?

— Ну, знаете, на самом деле я не выгляжу так. Изящным, с горящим соблазнительным взглядом. Хотя я согласен, что мне так же нужна стрижка, как и тому, кто изображён на рисунке.

Ганнибал фыркает, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Вообще-то, вы выглядите именно так. В любом случае, не волнуйтесь, я не выдам вашу истинную сущность никому.

Уилл смеётся, возвращая рисунок на место.

— Я тоже. Хотя не обращайте внимания. Не уверен, что я хочу знать, если кто-то из ваших пациентов увидит его.

Ганнибал не сразу осознает, что Уилл подразумевал под «тоже». Он чувствует острую вспышку понимания насчёт того, что бы он хотел видеть в этом слове. Это настораживает и кажется слишком многообещающим, но он игнорирует всё с лёгкостью, присущей человеку, сорок лет поступавшему именно так, и вспоминает рисунок.

— Не волнуйтесь, рисунок исключительно для меня. Напоминание о том, по кому я скучаю, когда его нет рядом. 

— Ужасно романтичное заявление, доктор Лектер, — говорит Уилл, поворачиваясь к нему и целуя так, что Ганнибал чувствует, как наполняются теплом мёртвые участки его сердца. — Кто бы мог подумать, что в вас таится нечто подобное.

— На самом деле, этого нет, — бормочет Ганнибал, проводя рукой вниз по спине Уилла. — Кажется, мы уже решили, что мой кабинет — не лучшее место.

— Если вы можете рисовать здесь практически порнографические изображения меня, то наверняка можете позволить себе скромный поцелуй, — говорит Уилл, и Ганнибал не возражает.

Ганнибал вскоре углубляет поцелуй. Одна его ладонь лежит на пояснице Уилла, а второй Ганнибал небрежно обхватывает его горло, прежде чем сам осознаёт это. Уилл с готовностью подчиняется ему, запрокидывая голову, сильнее открывая горло, и Ганнибал подталкивает его, чтобы прижать к столу. После он опускается в кресло и ведёт ладонями по груди Уилла.

Не стоит делать этого в кабинете. Ему действительно, абсолютно не стоит, но этот запрет так восхитителен. Уилл встаёт, мягко подаётся назад, сжимая ладонями край стола, смотрит на Ганнибала и тяжело дышит в предвкушении. Ганнибал расстёгивает его ремень и штаны, чувствуя невероятный, бесконечный _голод_.

Вздох, который Уилл задержал, слетает с его губ, когда Ганнибал глубоко берёт его член в рот. Он не слишком любит это делать, но минет Уиллу имеет свои преимущества. Даже если одним из них является просто невероятное благоговение, которое Ганнибал ясно читает на лице Уилла, однажды подняв взгляд. Он двигает головой и сосёт, а Уилл грозит опрокинуться спиной на стол, и это стоит того, чтобы напрягать челюсти и шею. Единственная деталь, которая невероятно раздражает Ганнибала — то, что Уилл перенёс обрезание. Есть лишь один человек, которому позволено изменять тело Уилла Грэма, и тот факт, что какой-то безымянный врач видел Уилла в нетронутом состоянии, в то время, как Ганнибалу это больше недоступно, никак не желает исчезать из головы. 

Главная дверь, ведущая в его офис, открывается, и Ганнибал улавливает звуки, которые ни с чем невозможно спутать — чужие шаги и шум, когда кто-то занимает место в приёмной. Уилл напрягается и резко поворачивает голову в сторону двери.

— Мой следующий пациент, — шепчет Ганнибал, выпуская член изо рта. — Вам лучше быть тихим, Уилл, — он ухмыляется и снова наклоняет голову.

— Господи, — произносит Уилл сквозь сжатые зубы, но ему определённо хорошо. Он напрягается, пытаясь решить, стоит ли продолжать, когда всего лишь тонкий слой дерева отделяет их от какого-то незнакомого человека, а Ганнибал даёт ему то, чего так хотелось. Уилл прижимает ладонь ко рту, кусая тыльную сторону, чтобы не вскрикнуть, но Ганнибал перехватывает её и резко возвращает на место, так что зубы, сжимавшие руку, царапают кожу. 

Уилл кончает неожиданно быстро, и Ганнибал охотно сглатывает. Он сжимает руку Уилла, оставляя на тыльной стороне заметную красную отметину, и не отпускает, пока член Уилла не становится мягким прямо у него во рту.

— Господи, — повторяет Уилл. — Вы чёртов подонок. 

Ганнибал ухмыляется, глядя на Уилла, пока тот натягивает штаны, застёгивает их и затягивает ремень. Ганнибал чувствует болезненное возбуждение, но не обращает на это внимания. Он решает, что позже, вечером, он поставит Уилла на колени на кровати и будет делать всё, что только пожелает. 

Сейчас же он стоит, отряхивая свой пиджак, и склоняется, чтобы вовлечь Уилла в долгий поцелуй.

— Надеюсь, этим мы завершим сегодняшний сеанс, мистер Грэм, — говорит он, и Уилл усмехается сквозь поцелуй.


	7. Chapter 7

Третий ребёнок умирает. Ему десять, он младше предыдущих жертв и он оставлен таким образом, что за убийством почти угадывается почтение. Убийца размещает его, облачённого в одежды жертвенного мальчика, в центре дворика церкви. Позже его родители клялись, что раньше он никогда не одевался подобным образом. Его руки и ноги изранены, словно у стигматы (прим. тут стигматы — это люди, у которых в результате религиозных практик необъяснимым образом на теле появляются раны). И ничего святого нет в том, как вскрыт его живот: от ключиц до лобковой кости. Те внутренние органы, которые убийца не забрал, лежат у мальчика на коленях. В подробностях описав Ганнибалу место преступления Уилл извиняется и ненадолго уходит, ощущая острый приступ тошноты. Ганнибал приносит ему стакан воды и гладит его между лопаток, притворяясь, что слёзы на лице Уилла — всего лишь реакция его глаз на столь жестокое преступление.

— Мы просто обязаны поймать его, — разбито бормочет Уилл, сидя на холодном полу в небольшой ванной рядом с кабинетом Ганнибала. — Если мы не сможем, он будет делать это снова и снова. 

— Но Джек по-прежнему верит, что убийца — Чесапикский Потрошитель.

— Никто не знает, во что можно верить сейчас. Даже я порой говорю себе, что это может быть он, несмотря на детали, указывающие обратное.

Такое утверждение несколько ранит. Ганнибал не хотел бы стать для Уилла тем, кого тот будет винить во всём ужасном в своей жизни. В конце концов, Ганнибал не является всесильным оленем из кошмаров Уилла. 

— Насколько продвинулось расследование?

— Мы с Беверли работали до трёх часов утра, составляя перечень подозреваемых, но он бесполезен. Люди, работающие с детьми, у которых были проблемы с поведением в прошлом. Мы обсуждали людей, которые брали уроки танцев в том же здании, и тех, кто бывал хотя бы раз арестован за избиение человека в больнице. С таким же успехом мы могли бы просто опросить всех в Балтиморе. Мы ищем иголку в стоге сена.

— Тем не менее, могу я взглянуть?

Уилл показывает ему перечень, корректный список судимостей, зернистые фотографии неизвестных людей, и Ганнибал просто узнаёт. Может, это интуиция убийцы, может, хищник всегда замечает лицо другого, подобного ему, но он узнаёт. Студент-медик, какое-то время помогавший в детском медицинском центре. Он связан только с одним ребёнком, которого поместили в больницу из-за случая продолжительной оспы два года назад, но даже этого достаточно. Что-то в его глазах, может, безразличный голод, хорошо знакомо Ганнибалу. Желание этого ничтожества уподобиться Чесапикскому Потрошителю кажется Ганнибалу отвратительным.

— У нас нет ничего на них. Этому делу необходимо продвинуться вперёд.

***

В пасмурное воскресенье Ганнибал понимает, что его дом с высокими потолками и просторными комнатами слишком пуст, и знает, что чувствует себя так из-за одиночества. Такое заключение потрясает его, но законченный рисунок на его тумбочке, помещённый в рамку, ясно говорит, кто виноват в этом, и Ганнибал соглашается с этим.

Он приходит к Уиллу, когда на улице смеркается, держа в руках бумажный пакет с чем-то, что он представит Уиллу как бифштекс. Когда он стучит в дверь, ответа не слышно, и это заставляет Ганнибала ощутить секундное волнение, но после на пороге появляется один из забавных псов, и Ганнибал следует за ним, обходя дом. Пёс, чёрно-коричнево-белая дворняга, идёт рядом с ним, слабо виляя хвостом. Ганнибал никогда не сможет запомнить их имена — всё-таки собак слишком много. Он удивляется, как Уиллу удаётся назвать каждого из них, и мысленно напоминает себе, что нужно как-нибудь поинтересоваться.

Уилл находится за домом и занимается чем-то, касающимся деревянной лодки, сейчас водружённой на небольшой автомобильный прицеп. Ганнибал абсолютно не разбирается в механике и не понимает, что так привлекает Уилла, но приближается, чтобы рассмотреть поближе эту очаровательную картину. Уилл настолько увлечён работой, что не замечает, как оказывается не один. Он работает с закатанными рукавами, и пятна от машинного масла укрывают его руки вплоть до локтей. Псы ходят вокруг, наблюдая за его работой, а солнце плавно заходит за горизонт. Лодке не помешал бы ещё один слой краски, но что-то подсказывает Ганнибалу, что Уилл вскоре займётся и этим. Уилл хорош в работе, его руки двигаются уверенно, и Ганнибал просто заворожён: ничто так не радует глаз, как умело выполненная работа.  
— Я стучал, но вы, кажется, не услышали меня, — подаёт голос Ганнибал.

Уилл вздрагивает,выпрямляется и кажется ужасно смущённым. Ганнибалу это нравится. Он любит застигать Уилла врасплох, ведь, если такое случается, тот просто не может спрятать своё удивление.

— Извините, — говорит Уилл, вертя в руке небольшую отвёртку. — Я был занят.

— Вижу. Новая лодка?

— Старая лодка. Купил её на аукционе. Ей просто нужно немного ухода, — он пожимает плечами. — Вы же знаете, это помогает мне отвлечься.

Потерять себя, рассматривая внутренности лодочного мотора вместо тех детей. Отличный защитный механизм, по мнению Ганнибала.

Один из псов, Уинстон, как услужливо подсказывает память, подходит к Ганнибалу и утыкается мордой в ладонь. Ганнибал чешет его между ушей, и пёс садится напротив, глядя с такой преданностью, на которую способны только собаки. Лодки и собаки. Жизнь Уилла. Ганнибал улыбается и добавляет в этот список себя.

— Важно иметь увлечение, — говорит Ганнибал. — Нет ничего менее интересного, чем человек без интересов.

Уилл смеётся, когда Ганнибал подходит ближе и ненавязчиво целует его в уголок губ. Тот хорошо пахнет, хоть и отчасти неприятно — машинное масло и запах металла смешались с его собственным потом и ароматом чего-то здорового и живого, что Ганнибал приравнивает к свежему воздуху. Этот запах отдаёт мужественностью, отчего Ганнибал чувствует небольшое головокружение.

— Почему вы здесь? Не то чтобы вам здесь не рады, но всё же...

— Я скучал по вас. Так что я решил заехать и накормить вас ужином. 

— Вы  _скучали_ по мне. О, Господи.

— Да, знаю. Звучит ужасно, не так ли? — Уилл криво усмехается, и Ганнибалу хочется съесть его улыбку.

Уилл направляется в сторону душа, а Ганнибал — на кухню. Собаки с интересом вьются вокруг него, и он отрезает для них несколько кусочков стейка. Он размышляет над подобной жизнью, её спокойным уютом. Не в тесном домике Уилла, с неуютной кухней, лодочными моторами в гостиной и скрипучим крыльцом. Напротив, в доме Ганнибала, с Уиллом, заточённым в его стенах и отражающимся в окнах и дверях. Псы могут стать проблемой. Ганнибал не может держать их в доме — скорее, он просто не хочет этого — но знает, что Уилл не бросит их. Хотя всё возможно, тем более, что псы доверяют ему и так охотно едят объедки с его стола.  
Уилл выходит из ванной, по-прежнему пытаясь насухо вытереть волосы, когда Ганнибал заканчивает готовить.

— Вот и я. Оттёр всё масло и прочую грязь.

— И как раз вовремя.

Ганнибал бросает на Уилла беглый взгляд, нарезая овощи, и замечает, что его кожа покраснела от тёплой воды. Запах шампуня и мыла смешивается с ароматом ужина, тянущимся с кухни. Ганнибал никогда не думал, что есть столько способов проголодаться в одно мгновение. 

— Я поражен, что вы смогли приготовить нечто подобное на моей кухне. Вы уверенны, что не являетесь скрытым колдуном? — говорит Уилл, рассматривая, как мог бы сказать Ганнибал, идеально приготовленные стейки. 

— Полагаю, у волшебника было бы куда меньше проблем, если бы он старался должным образом нарезать мясо, используя эти тупые куски железа, которые вы называете ножами. Я также удивлён, что у вас нет кухонного термометра. 

— Я пещерный человек. Что мы будем есть? 

Ганнибалу ответ казался очевидным.

— Перечный стейк со спаржей и картофелем. 

Фарфор в доме Уилла далеко не так хорош, как у Ганнибала, но ему удалось достойно представить блюдо, выбрав для композиции идеально ровные вертикальные линии. Это несложное блюдо хорошо сочетается с Уиллом, которого Ганнибал видит здесь. Уилл дома, в его зоне комфорта, с его псами и лодкой. Он сидит за своим обеденным столом в чистой футболке, расслабленный и определённо довольный видеть Ганнибала рядом. 

Ганнибал принёс десерт, но они не сразу приступают к нему. Они проводят долгий час, наполненный прикосновениями и безграничным обожанием, в перерыве между двумя блюдами. Уилл становится более дерзким, чем Ганнибал мог от него ожидать, и оказывается верхом, запрокинув голову, и выглядит так развязно, что Ганнибалу не хватает слов, чтобы описать его в этот момент. Великолепный шоколадный мусс с ромом и чёрным кофе, заблаговременно приготовленный дома, вопреки всем принципам Ганнибала, они едят в постели, набирая его ложками прямо из контейнера от «Таппервэйр», в котором его принёс Ганнибал. Не слишком культурно, надо признаться, но вкус по-прежнему отличный.

Они лежат рядом, глядя в окно над кроватью, и наблюдают, как одна за другой загораются звёзды. Ганнибал крепко сжимает запястье Уилла, а тот пальцами свободной руки выводит на запястье Ганнибала замысловатые узоры. Ганнибал ощущает чистый аромат кожи Уилла, его волос, сохранивших следы секса и собственнической хватки Ганнибала. Он чувствует, как в груди Уилла бьётся сердце. Ганнибал опускает пальцы ниже, прощупывая пульс, и считает его до тех пор, пока ему не начинает казаться, что сердце Уилла выстукивает его имя. 

— Странно видеть вас здесь, — заключает Уилл, и звук его голоса дрожью разносится по обнажённой коже Ганнибала. — Мы всегда остаёмся в вашем доме.

— Знаю. Стоит ли мне прийти ещё раз?

— Да, думаю, стоит.

Дерзость в интонации Уилла вызывает сильное желание схватить его и целовать до тех пор, пока он не задохнётся от недостатка кислорода.

Телефон Уилла вибрирует и затихает. Уилл даже не обращает на него внимания, устроившись головой на груди Ганнибала. Тот высоко ценит вежливость Уилла, но знает, что телефон мог звонить по ряду причин, и если он собирается отключиться, то лучше не игнорировать это. Ганнибал тянется к джинсам Уилла, сброшенным на пол, и вытаскивает из кармана телефон. Когда Ганнибал отдаёт его Уиллу, то видит на экране имя Аланы.

Уилл читает полученное сообщение, но, кажется, не придаёт ему должного значения, бросив телефон на кровать, где тот теряется среди одеял.

— Что-то важное? — интересуется Ганнибал.

— Не сейчас. Алана хочет поговорить. Ей кажется, что я становлюсь замкнутым. 

— В самом деле?

— Вообще-то, да, — Уилл приподнимается, опираясь локтем о грудь Ганнибала и, кажется, рассматривает его губы. Ганнибал знает, что таким образом он не обязан устанавливать зрительный контакт, и разрешает его. — В последнее время я был занят, занимаясь возмутительными вещами с вами. 

Он мягко целует Ганнибала, ненавязчиво касаясь верхней губы. Ганнибал закрывает глаза и задерживает дыхание, когда чувствует прикосновение зубов Уилла. Он кладёт ладонь на волосы Уилла, надавливая и в полной мере отвечая на поцелуй. 

— Вы не должны отказываться от своих социальных обязанностей ради меня, — говорит Ганнибал, не слишком бережно прижимая Уилла к своей шее и думая о том, что лучше бы Уилл выбросил свой телефон и удалил своё имя с любых носителей, где оно когда-либо появлялось. Он думает, что Уилл должен стереть самого себя, и тогда Ганнибал смог бы проникнуть под его кожу и поселиться в его теле, как любящий паразит в плоти и крови. 

— Позвоню ей завтра, — бормочет Уилл, уткнувшись в его шею. Его щетина царапает кожу, и Ганнибал чувствует, как его руки и ноги начинают дрожать. Он поддаётся ощущениям, мелко подрагивая, пока Уилл не начинает посасывать шею. Ганнибал внезапно нависает над ним, заключая в ловушку. Уилл выдыхает, едва сдерживая беззвучный, обескураженный смешок. 

Ганнибал перемещается ниже и кусает его нежную кожу чуть выше рёбер, до тех пор, пока Уилл не начинает кричать от боли. Но не просит остановиться.


	8. Chapter 8

Тело Уилла постепенно покрывается синяками и засосами. Они спрятаны под одеждой, но Ганнибал прекрасно знает о них. Порой ему кажется, что эти маленькие собственнические метки выдают его. Но ему хочется большего. Нанести шрамы и татуировки, вырезать своё имя кухонным ножом на рёбрах Уилла. Он выводит его на коже Уилла пальцами и языком, пока тот вздрагивает и трясётся в его жадных руках, становясь идеальным примером полного подчинения.  
Случается даже странный переломный момент, когда Уилл решает для разнообразия укусить Ганнибала. Он оставляет большой яркий синяк над бедром и время от времени возвращается к нему, прикасаясь языком и слабо прикусывая. Ганнибал борется с острым желанием сделать этот след постоянным, схватить со стола скальпель и вырезать на нём инициалы Уилла, и это ощущения для него ново. Ганнибал всегда оставлял на других доказательства своего присутствия, особым безымянным способом, которым он действительно гордился, но никогда не позволял оставлять на себе никаких следов. Уилл другой, и Ганнибал не до конца осознаёт, почему это удивляет его, ведь он и ранее задумывался, что в жизни не встречал никого, подобного Уиллу. Одержимость не заканчивается именем на теле любовника. Это двухпутная дорога, и собственник должен быть так же отмечен, как и собственность.  
— Ты мой, — шепчет он Уиллу в затылок одним очень ранним утром, разбудив его в то время, когда день ещё не успел начаться, лишь для того, чтобы заняться неторопливым ленивым сексом.  
— Знаю, — приглушённо говорит Уилл, и в его тоне слышится бесконечное осознание всех тех вещей, о которых Ганнибал никогда не говорил. Ганнибал сжимает пальцами его бёдра. Ему хочется каким-то образом слиться с Уиллом в единое целое: нечто с острыми зубами и темнотой внутри.  
Однако мир по-прежнему против них и, несмотря на все усилия Ганнибала оградиться от него, он скребётся в ворота крепости, построенной из костей. Одним тихим вечером раздается звонок в дверь, но она не открывается. У Уилла есть плохая привычка звонить и, не дожидаясь ответа, врываться в дом, словно он тут живёт. Хотя порой это и кажется правдой. Ганнибал не удивится, если узнает, что Уилл не догадывается, как глупо оставлять дверь открытой, живя в центре Балтимора — не в Вулфтрапе. Но даже если тот и догадывается, то никогда не задумывается над этим. Тишина, последовавшая за звонком, даёт понять, что пришёл кто-то другой, и Ганнибал не удивляется, увидев на пороге своего дома Алану Блум. По правде говоря, он ждал её.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с вами, — раздражённо говорит она. А затем проходит мимо него, обутая в чудесные бордовые туфли, и направляется в сторону кухни. Странный выбор. До её прихода Ганнибал находился в гостиной, перечитывая роман Зюскинда, но он уверен — Алана знает о том, что кухня всегда была сердцем его дома. Если она хочет ударить по больному, то кухня — лучшее место для этого.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит он. — Могу я предложить вам выпить?  
— Нет, спасибо. Я за рулём, — пренебрежительно бросает она, и Ганнибал раздумывает, стоит ли сказать, что в его доме есть и безалкогольные напитки. — Что вы делаете с Уиллом?  
Она бьёт сразу в точку, и Ганнибал смотрит сквозь неё, обдумывая ответ. Он сомневается, что Алана оценит правду, хотя бы потому, что вместе с этим раскроется куда больше деталей, чем она могла ожидать. С другой стороны, постановка вопроса чётко даёт понять, что попытки солгать или уйти от ответа бесполезны. Она уже знает, что он делает с Уиллом.  
— Полагаю, он уже рассказал вам, — говорит Ганнибал.  
— Да, рассказал. Ганнибал, да о чём вы  _думаете_? — она вскидывает руки, её ногти покрашены в скромный оттенок золотисто-коричневого.  
— Я не совсем уверен, что именно должен ответить на это, — честно говорит он и наблюдает за великолепной картиной гнева и ярости.  
— Он ваш пациент! Это могло стоить вам лицензии!  
— Официально он не мой пациент. Он даже ни разу не платил. Мы просто проводим беседы.  
— А после вы спите с ним.  
Он переносит вес с одной ноги на другую, чувствуя себя неловко.  
— Да, я сплю с ним. Однако это совершенно не касается наших сеансов, и мне кажется странным, что вы решили связать эти два понятия.  
— Вы не можете разделять отношения таким образом. Вы не должны заставлять Уилла пытаться разорваться и стать сразу двумя людьми, которые могут удовлетворять ваши нужды — Уиллом-пациентом и Уиллом-парнем. Это не сработает. Это только навредит ему!  
Ганнибал никогда не задумывался об Уилле как о парне. Любовник — да, собственность — постоянно, но «парень» превращает их отношения во что-то радостное и живое. Не слишком подходящее слово.  
— Уилл сделан не из фарфора, Алана.  
Его поражает, как по-разному происходят подобные разговоры. Джека приходится убеждать в том, что Уилл слаб. Алану — в абсолютно противоположном. Они оба и правы, и неправы, и он просто использует их, чтобы добиться желаемого.  
— Уилл очень нестабилен и, переступая через черту необходимых ему профессиональных взаимоотношений, вы не помогаете ему. Вы  _знаете_ это, Ганнибал. Не могу поверить, что из всех людей именно вы игнорируете это, чтобы извлечь выгоду. Я с трудом поняла, что всё это из-за вас. Почему вы так поступаете с ним?  
Ганнибал ничего не говорит. Ему кажется, ответ очевиден, даже если это выставит напоказ его истинную эгоистичную натуру.  
— Вы любите его?  
Всё так же предсказуемо.  
— А вы? — спрашивает Ганнибал, глядя на то, как Алана вздрагивает.  
— Вы уходите от ответа.  
— Как и вы.  
— Ганнибал, ради Бога, вам же не двенадцать лет.  
На столе лежат несколько помидоров, и Алана выглядит так, будто сейчас запустит одним из них в Ганнибала. Эта мысль его удивляет.  
— Я ощущаю глубокую симпатию по отношению к Уиллу, — он даёт ответ, так окончательно и не ответив на поставленный вопрос. — Он очень важен для меня, и я могу твёрдо сказать, что ранее не сталкивался с подобным.  
— Вы же понимаете, что это не поможет ему. Если вы любите его, действительно любите, то дайте ему возможность прийти в себя. Он не должен состоять в отношениях ни с кем, и уж тем более, не со своим психиатром. Меня просто шокирует ваш эгоизм, Ганнибал!  
— Поэтому вы отвергли его?  
Её передёргивает, на этот раз более заметно — будто он брызнул водой на непослушную кошку.  
— Он рассказал вам.  
— Довольно давно. Ещё до того, как мы сблизились.  
На лице Аланы отражается масса эмоций, прежде чем она успевает надеть на себя профессиональную маску. Ганнибал знает кое-что о ней, знает о её истории с Уиллом. Ладно. Она справится с этим.  
— Да, — отвечает она, выпрямляя спину и вскидывая голову. — Поэтому я ему отказала. Мои чувства к нему не так важны, как его самочувствие.  
Что ж, вот и удар.  
— А что насчёт его чувств к вам?  
— Они тоже не так важны, как его благополучие. То, что он хочет чего-то, не значит, что он это получит, особенно если всё может плохо отразиться на нём. Это относилось ко мне, а сейчас, очевидно, к вам. Вы психиатр, Ганнибал, вы знаете это. Не говоря уже о том, что Уиллу необходимо осознать, кем он является, и точно так же, как он работал раньше, связывая себя с другими людьми, сейчас он хочет связать себя с человеком, предлагающим ему стабильность и понимание. У всех нас были пациенты, в которых мы влюблялись, и все мы понимаем, почему нельзя использовать их в своих целях.  
— Я не использую его в своих целях!  
Спокойствие уходит в считанные мгновения, маска исчезает с лёгким дуновением ветра, и это зрелище пугает Алану. Ганнибал возвращает себе доминирующую позицию, обнажает зубы и решает изменить ситуацию.  
— Я знаю, что это выглядит неубедительно, но уверяю вас, я думаю только о благополучии Уилла.  
Эта ложь звучит так агрессивно, что он почти чувствует острый привкус крови на языке.  
— Нет, не думаете! Простите, Ганнибал, но вы об этом не думаете! Вы позволили своим чувствам ослепить вас. Вам нужно отступить!  
— Отступить как психиатру или как любовнику?  
— И то, и другое, — отрезает она. — Более очевидно, что как психиатру, но и как любовнику тоже. Вы слишком тесно переплели эти понятия. Ваши отношения не восстановить.  
— Он наслаждается моей компанией. Он говорит, что я помогаю ему твёрдо стоять на земле.  
— Конечно, он считает вас своей опорой. Но это не значит, что вы должны спать с ним! Чесапикский Потрошитель причиняет ему достаточно вреда и без вашей помощи, Ганнибал.  
Вот это ирония.  
— Вам просто нужно прекратить это, — продолжает она. — Я понимаю, что вам будет сложно это сделать, но вам необходимо осознать, что нужды Уилла сейчас куда более важны, чем ваши собственные, а он просто не сможет сделать это самостоятельно.  
— Вы и ему это говорили?  
— Да. Да, говорила. Знаю, это не слишком красиво, но он обязан был услышать то, что я должна была сказать, как и вы. Я знаю вас, как высококвалифицированного профессионала, прошу, не разочаровывайте меня.  
Ганнибал представляет, как она говорит об этом Уиллу. Он представляет, как она говорит об этом Уиллу, как он слушает, думает, на что его могут спровоцировать подобные слова, и ярость одолевает остатки его терпения. Прекрасно. Он вооружается, парирует и наносит ответный удар.  
— Я не уверен, что сподвигло вас прийти ко мне и сказать это, Алана. Я ничего не могу поделать, хотя и вижу, что вы хотите помочь Уиллу, так что вы сможете самостоятельно оказать ему поддержку, если измените своё мнение.  
Реакция не заставляет себя ждать.  
— Как вы  _можете_?  
Вот она, ярость, которой Ганнибал не может не любоваться, боевой дух. Он чувствует чужую злость отстранённо, словно дразнит тигра в клетке, но напоминает себе, что зверь более чем способен дотянуться до человека сквозь прутья, и разорвать его на части, если тот подойдёт ближе.  
— Мои чувства к Уиллу здесь ни при чём! Я пришла как друг, не более того. Не пытайтесь уличить меня в том, чего нет.  
Ганнибал размышляет, не убить ли её. Он помнит, как ударил её головой о стену в доме Хоббса, помнит глухой удар кости о кирпич и представляет, как это повторяется. Но на этот раз сильнее. Чтобы получился не глухой стук, а треск, такой же, как бывает, если надавить ложкой на карамельную корочку идеально приготовленного крем-брюле. Он не слишком одобряет убийство людей в собственном доме, увы, — какая досада — и, по правде говоря, не слишком стремится убить Алану. Она н _равится_ Ганнибалу. Она умна, добра и очень привлекательна, и Ганнибал заключает, что она — одно из самых приятных украшений его жизни. Уилл её превосходит, само собой, так что, если убийство будет необходимо, чтобы уберечь маленькую клетку Уилла, он не станет сомневаться. Сейчас, по правде говоря, он бы предпочёл менее радикальные меры. Пока они ещё возможны.  
— Я хотел бы попросить вас уйти, — негромко говорит он, и Алана смотрит на него с таким удивлением, словно он только что дал ей пощёчину. Ганнибал знает, что никогда не стал бы выставлять её из своего дома подобным образом, но это то, что сделал бы на его месте любой другой. Он словно надевает чужой облик: покинутого умника, ослеплённого любовью, виновного, но не такого ответственного, как хотелось бы Алане. Ганнибал сделал вывод, что люди многое прощают во имя любви.  
— Что? Ганнибал, вы можете просто…  
— Уже поздно, я устал, и я не обязан продолжать этот разговор прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста. Пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля, и мы не наговорили друг другу лишнего. Я бы не хотел лишаться такого друга как вы, а если мы продолжим разговор, боюсь, это произойдёт.  
Но он только и делает это с самого начала разговора, и Ганнибал знает, что Алана права, как никогда. Грубо закончить всё, умело изображая вежливость, — лучшее, что он может сделать.  
— Пожалуйста. Я вижу вашу точку зрения. Не заставляйте меня защищаться, я не могу и не буду. Я люблю его, Алана.  
Слова звучат обыденно и чуждо, и Ганнибал испытывает к ним колоссальную ненависть. Он злится, что Алана вынудила его произнести их, потому что они никогда не будут значить то, что должны, и никогда не станут подходящими для правды. Он мог бы взять клещи и вырвать все до последнего зубы у себя во рту в доказательство. Ганнибала это удручает, и он изо всех сил старается сохранить лицо.  
Алана моргает и кажется откровенно недовольной.  
— Ладно, — говорит она. — Если вы так хотите всё закончить, не буду вам мешать. Но я не стану поддерживать то, что вы делаете, и лишь понадеюсь, что вы вернёте свой рассудок, и мы поговорим об этом немного позже.  
Ганнибал ничего не отвечает, фальшиво улыбается, вероятно напоминая Алане о прокисшем молоке, и провожает её к двери.  
— Я просто волнуюсь насчёт него, — она делает последнюю попытку, стоя у открытой двери. — Пожалуйста, Ганнибал.  
— Уверен, Уилл ценит ваше беспокойство, — отвечает Ганнибал и закрывает дверь. Он слышит, как Алана уходит, как её каблуки стучат по тротуару, и улавливает бормотание, радуясь, что она не произнесла это в доме, потому что Ганнибал откровенно недолюбливает подобные выражения. Он возвращается в гостиную и становится у камина, мысленно считая до ста, думая о крови и внутренностях, а сущность льва постепенно влюбляется в израненного, но определённо зубастого ягнёнка.  
***  
Тем вечером Уилл не приходит к нему. Ганнибал лежит в своей постели, глубоко обеспокоенный, и задумывается о том, чтобы просто поехать в Вулфтрап, но так и не встаёт, чтобы это сделать. В конце концов, он просыпается чуть позже рассвета, удивляясь, что вообще смог уснуть, и несколько часов бродит по дому, прежде чем отправиться в офис.  
***  
Ганнибал принимает шесть пациентов, обедает в одиночестве и дочитывает книгу рано вечером. День выдаётся трудным по причинам, которые он не слишком хочет озвучивать, и заметно меняется, когда звучит звонок, дверь распахивается и закрывается, а Ганнибал слышит, как Уилл вешает пальто.  
— Уилл, я думал, что уже не увижу вас сегодня, — говорит он, шагая по коридору, чтобы поприветствовать гостя.  
— Долгий день. Интервью с родственниками Сары Тиг, убитой девочки… не лучший способ весело провести время. А потом мне пришлось некоторое время присматривать за Зоэ. Она чем-то заболела и испачкала весь порог рвотой.  
Ганнибалу требуется секунда, чтобы вспомнить, что Зоэ — одна из собак Уилла. Щенок, если он не ошибается.  
— Я думал о вас прошлой ночью, — говорит он. Это определённый риск, он знает, но в то же время правда. Уилл слабо кивает, поджимает губы и отводит взгляд, и Ганнибал снова задумывается об убийстве Аланы.  
— Простите. Я не подумал… ладно. Я просто устал и хотел лечь пораньше.  
— После того, как ушла Алана.  
Одна рука Уилла поднимается, словно он пытается отогнать от себя невидимую муху, и он неискренне, саркастически улыбается.  
— О, просто великолепно.  
Он идёт в кухню, топая, и Ганнибал следует за ним, по пути подумывая сделать табличку с надписью «В моём доме есть и другие комнаты». Уилл ходит из стороны в сторону перед столом, почти приближаясь к холодильнику и в последний момент неожиданно меняя направление. Ему можно пользоваться холодильником, если, к примеру, захочется выпить, и Ганнибал не понимает, что заставило Уилла отказаться от этого.  
— Она приходила в ваш дом? — интересуется Уилл.  
— Да. Полагаю, после того, как ушла от вас. Вы рассказали ей о нас?  
Уилл кивает, запуская пальцы в волосы, и замолкает на мгновение.  
— Мы просто говорили. Это само всплыло. Я не… я просто сказал ей. Простите.  
— Хоть я и предпочитаю не выносить свою личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение, наши отношения не являются строжайшим секретом, Уилл. Вы можете рассказывать об этом близким людям, если хотите.  
— Не так много людей, с которыми можно поделиться, — бормочет Уилл, и Ганнибал отлично об этом знает. В конце концов, именно поэтому он позволил себе предложить Уиллу этот небольшой кусочек свободы. У него есть всего два человека, с которыми он мог бы поделиться подобной личной информацией, и если он уже рассказал обо всём Алане, они оба осведомлены.  
— Полагаю, с вами она была не намного любезнее, чем со мной? — произносит Ганнибал, и Уилл снова мрачно и жестоко смеётся.  
— Она назвала меня безрассудным. Она сказала, что вы — острый нож, и я не должен нарочно резать себя на данном этапе жизни.  
Ганнибал оценивает её метафору и понимает, что Алана знает его куда лучше, чем он позволил бы ей.  
— Она ведь приходила к вам не для того, чтобы накричать? — спрашивает Уилл.  
— По сути, она это и сделала. Могу сказать, это не то, с чем я бы не справился.  
Уилл закрывает глаза, и Ганнибал представляет, как он считает до десяти, пытаясь подавить в себе неожиданную жестокость. Ганнибал хочет сунуть ему в руку нож и попросить выпустить это наружу, просто чтобы посмотреть, как изменится лицо Уилла, когда он так и сделает. Уилл мог быть его Ангелом Ботичелли, его безупречным идеалом, но ничто не переживает падение столь же красиво, как чистая благодать.  
— Алана попросила меня отдалиться от вас. Она верит, что я причиняю вам вред, — говорит Ганнибал.  
— Она так сказала?  
Ганнибал кивает, перехватывая взгляд Уилла, когда тот снова открывает глаза.  
— Она права, Уилл? Я причиняю вам вред?  
 _«Да»_ , — думает Ганнибал.  
— Нет, — говорит Уилл. — Ничуть. Не могу поверить, что она так сказала.  
— Она говорит, как профессионал. Она не ошибается, вы же знаете.  
— Нет уж, ошибается. Послушайте, я понимаю — у нас появилась проблема, ладно, у нас двоих. Это её не касается. Это ей нужно отступить.  
— Для неё вполне естественно волноваться. Она испытывает к вам определённые чувства, как и вы к ней.  
Уилл сжимает челюсти.  
— У меня нет к ней чувств. Не думайте, что…  
— Есть, и это не страшно. Меня это не касается. Проблема прямо перед носом — Алане кажется, что отношения не принесут пользу вашему психическому здоровью.  
— Не уверен, что-нибудь может «принести пользу» моему «психическому здоровью» больше, чем это сделали вы, — шипит Уилл. — На данный момент вы — единственный человек, с которым я могу наладить отношения.  
— Возможно, именно это её беспокоит, — предполагает Ганнибал. — Вы теряете контроль над собой и пытаетесь уцепиться за кого-нибудь. Что-то есть во мне, но Алане кажется, и абсолютно правильно, что вы должны отыскать это «что-то» в себе. Я мешаю вам сделать это?  
Конечно, мешает. Он осторожно лишает Уилла всевозможной поддержки, до тех пор, пока у него не останется иного выхода, кроме как упасть в капкан любящих рук Ганнибала.  
— Я не знаю, — выдыхает Уилл и смотрит на него с отчаяньем во взгляде. — Возможно. Не уверен. Вы хотите расстаться со мной?  
Ганнибал решат не отвечать. Он смотрит в сторону, положив ладонь на поверхность стола, и позволяет тишине делать своё дело.  
— Вы несерьёзно! Вы позволили её словам добраться до вас?  
— Всё, что я сказал — она не ошиблась, Уилл.  
— Нет, ошиблась! Я знаю, как это смотрится со стороны, верно, но она не знает каково… как мы работаем. То, что есть сейчас — хорошо, ведь так?  
Всё настолько далеко от хорошего, что Ганнибал не может подобрать подходящих слов. Хотя хорошо, что Уилл далёк от понимания происходящего. Ганнибал заключает, что это настоящий успех.  
— Вы слишком важны для меня, чтобы рисковать вашим благополучием. Вы не сможете получить и то, и другое, — говорит он. — Если мне придётся отдалиться от вас, чтобы сохранить ваш рассудок, я так и сделаю.  
Лицо Уилла искажается в праведном гневе. Он бросается к Ганнибалу, который ожидал подобного, и целует его, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои чувства. Он прижимается так тесно, что Ганнибалу приходится постараться, чтобы его не оттеснили. Ганнибал наблюдает за тем, как отчаяние, желания, боль и глубокая, абсолютная зависимость от него берут над Уиллом верх. На вкус это — лучшее, что когда-либо попадало Ганнибалу в рот, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не прожевать это.  
— К чёрту здравый смысл. Мне недоставало его с самого начала. Я не хочу ничего, кроме этого, — яростно шепчет Уилл ему в губы; его ладонь лежит на затылке Ганнибала, а тот осознаёт, что мог бы написать огромную поэму о происходящем, потому что это, это — то, над чем Ганнибал так долго работал. А Уилл так свято верит, что пришёл ко всему самостоятельно.  
— Как и я, — отвечает Ганнибал, прижимая Уилла к себе так плотно, что должно быть больно, но Уилл не говорит об этом. — Я эгоистичный монстр.  
— Я тоже.  
Уилл прикусывает его кожу, и Ганнибал думает, что же он создал. Он опускает голову, прижимается к шее Уилла и глубоко вздыхает.  
— Алана этому не обрадуется, — говорит он, слегка надавливая.  
— Думаю, всем нам будет лучше, если я пока что буду держаться на расстоянии от Аланы, — бормочет Уилл, и Ганнибал с наслаждением слушает, как узы, связывавшие Алану и Уилла истончаются и превращаются в ничто.


	9. Chapter 9

Тело Уилла постепенно покрывается синяками и засосами. Они спрятаны под одеждой, но Ганнибал прекрасно знает о них. Порой ему кажется, что эти маленькие собственнические метки выдают его. Но ему хочется большего. Нанести шрамы и татуировки, вырезать своё имя кухонным ножом на рёбрах Уилла. Он выводит его на коже Уилла пальцами и языком, пока тот вздрагивает и трясётся в его жадных руках, становясь идеальным примером полного подчинения.  
Случается даже странный переломный момент, когда Уилл решает для разнообразия укусить Ганнибала. Он оставляет большой яркий синяк над бедром и время от времени возвращается к нему, прикасаясь языком и слабо прикусывая. Ганнибал борется с острым желанием сделать этот след постоянным, схватить со стола скальпель и вырезать на нём инициалы Уилла, и это ощущения для него ново. Ганнибал всегда оставлял на других доказательства своего присутствия, особым безымянным способом, которым он действительно гордился, но никогда не позволял оставлять на себе никаких следов. Уилл другой, и Ганнибал не до конца осознаёт, почему это удивляет его, ведь он и ранее задумывался, что в жизни не встречал никого, подобного Уиллу. Одержимость не заканчивается именем на теле любовника. Это двухпутная дорога, и собственник должен быть так же отмечен, как и собственность.  
— Ты мой, — шепчет он Уиллу в затылок одним очень ранним утром, разбудив его в то время, когда день ещё не успел начаться, лишь для того, чтобы заняться неторопливым ленивым сексом.  
— Знаю, — приглушённо говорит Уилл, и в его тоне слышится бесконечное осознание всех тех вещей, о которых Ганнибал никогда не говорил. Ганнибал сжимает пальцами его бёдра. Ему хочется каким-то образом слиться с Уиллом в единое целое: нечто с острыми зубами и темнотой внутри.  
Однако мир по-прежнему против них и, несмотря на все усилия Ганнибала оградиться от него, он скребётся в ворота крепости, построенной из костей. Одним тихим вечером раздается звонок в дверь, но она не открывается. У Уилла есть плохая привычка звонить и, не дожидаясь ответа, врываться в дом, словно он тут живёт. Хотя порой это и кажется правдой. Ганнибал не удивится, если узнает, что Уилл не догадывается, как глупо оставлять дверь открытой, живя в центре Балтимора — не в Вулфтрапе. Но даже если тот и догадывается, то никогда не задумывается над этим. Тишина, последовавшая за звонком, даёт понять, что пришёл кто-то другой, и Ганнибал не удивляется, увидев на пороге своего дома Алану Блум. По правде говоря, он ждал её.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с вами, — раздражённо говорит она. А затем проходит мимо него, обутая в чудесные бордовые туфли, и направляется в сторону кухни. Странный выбор. До её прихода Ганнибал находился в гостиной, перечитывая роман Зюскинда, но он уверен — Алана знает о том, что кухня всегда была сердцем его дома. Если она хочет ударить по больному, то кухня — лучшее место для этого.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит он. — Могу я предложить вам выпить?  
— Нет, спасибо. Я за рулём, — пренебрежительно бросает она, и Ганнибал раздумывает, стоит ли сказать, что в его доме есть и безалкогольные напитки. — Что вы делаете с Уиллом?  
Она бьёт сразу в точку, и Ганнибал смотрит сквозь неё, обдумывая ответ. Он сомневается, что Алана оценит правду, хотя бы потому, что вместе с этим раскроется куда больше деталей, чем она могла ожидать. С другой стороны, постановка вопроса чётко даёт понять, что попытки солгать или уйти от ответа бесполезны. Она уже знает, что он делает с Уиллом.  
— Полагаю, он уже рассказал вам, — говорит Ганнибал.  
— Да, рассказал. Ганнибал, да о чём вы  _думаете_? — она вскидывает руки, её ногти покрашены в скромный оттенок золотисто-коричневого.  
— Я не совсем уверен, что именно должен ответить на это, — честно говорит он и наблюдает за великолепной картиной гнева и ярости.  
— Он ваш пациент! Это могло стоить вам лицензии!  
— Официально он не мой пациент. Он даже ни разу не платил. Мы просто проводим беседы.  
— А после вы спите с ним.  
Он переносит вес с одной ноги на другую, чувствуя себя неловко.  
— Да, я сплю с ним. Однако это совершенно не касается наших сеансов, и мне кажется странным, что вы решили связать эти два понятия.  
— Вы не можете разделять отношения таким образом. Вы не должны заставлять Уилла пытаться разорваться и стать сразу двумя людьми, которые могут удовлетворять ваши нужды — Уиллом-пациентом и Уиллом-парнем. Это не сработает. Это только навредит ему!  
Ганнибал никогда не задумывался об Уилле как о парне. Любовник — да, собственность — постоянно, но «парень» превращает их отношения во что-то радостное и живое. Не слишком подходящее слово.  
— Уилл сделан не из фарфора, Алана.  
Его поражает, как по-разному происходят подобные разговоры. Джека приходится убеждать в том, что Уилл слаб. Алану — в абсолютно противоположном. Они оба и правы, и неправы, и он просто использует их, чтобы добиться желаемого.  
— Уилл очень нестабилен и, переступая через черту необходимых ему профессиональных взаимоотношений, вы не помогаете ему. Вы  _знаете_ это, Ганнибал. Не могу поверить, что из всех людей именно вы игнорируете это, чтобы извлечь выгоду. Я с трудом поняла, что всё это из-за вас. Почему вы так поступаете с ним?  
Ганнибал ничего не говорит. Ему кажется, ответ очевиден, даже если это выставит напоказ его истинную эгоистичную натуру.  
— Вы любите его?  
Всё так же предсказуемо.  
— А вы? — спрашивает Ганнибал, глядя на то, как Алана вздрагивает.  
— Вы уходите от ответа.  
— Как и вы.  
— Ганнибал, ради Бога, вам же не двенадцать лет.  
На столе лежат несколько помидоров, и Алана выглядит так, будто сейчас запустит одним из них в Ганнибала. Эта мысль его удивляет.  
— Я ощущаю глубокую симпатию по отношению к Уиллу, — он даёт ответ, так окончательно и не ответив на поставленный вопрос. — Он очень важен для меня, и я могу твёрдо сказать, что ранее не сталкивался с подобным.  
— Вы же понимаете, что это не поможет ему. Если вы любите его, действительно любите, то дайте ему возможность прийти в себя. Он не должен состоять в отношениях ни с кем, и уж тем более, не со своим психиатром. Меня просто шокирует ваш эгоизм, Ганнибал!  
— Поэтому вы отвергли его?  
Её передёргивает, на этот раз более заметно — будто он брызнул водой на непослушную кошку.  
— Он рассказал вам.  
— Довольно давно. Ещё до того, как мы сблизились.  
На лице Аланы отражается масса эмоций, прежде чем она успевает надеть на себя профессиональную маску. Ганнибал знает кое-что о ней, знает о её истории с Уиллом. Ладно. Она справится с этим.  
— Да, — отвечает она, выпрямляя спину и вскидывая голову. — Поэтому я ему отказала. Мои чувства к нему не так важны, как его самочувствие.  
Что ж, вот и удар.  
— А что насчёт его чувств к вам?  
— Они тоже не так важны, как его благополучие. То, что он хочет чего-то, не значит, что он это получит, особенно если всё может плохо отразиться на нём. Это относилось ко мне, а сейчас, очевидно, к вам. Вы психиатр, Ганнибал, вы знаете это. Не говоря уже о том, что Уиллу необходимо осознать, кем он является, и точно так же, как он работал раньше, связывая себя с другими людьми, сейчас он хочет связать себя с человеком, предлагающим ему стабильность и понимание. У всех нас были пациенты, в которых мы влюблялись, и все мы понимаем, почему нельзя использовать их в своих целях.  
— Я не использую его в своих целях!  
Спокойствие уходит в считанные мгновения, маска исчезает с лёгким дуновением ветра, и это зрелище пугает Алану. Ганнибал возвращает себе доминирующую позицию, обнажает зубы и решает изменить ситуацию.  
— Я знаю, что это выглядит неубедительно, но уверяю вас, я думаю только о благополучии Уилла.  
Эта ложь звучит так агрессивно, что он почти чувствует острый привкус крови на языке.  
— Нет, не думаете! Простите, Ганнибал, но вы об этом не думаете! Вы позволили своим чувствам ослепить вас. Вам нужно отступить!  
— Отступить как психиатру или как любовнику?  
— И то, и другое, — отрезает она. — Более очевидно, что как психиатру, но и как любовнику тоже. Вы слишком тесно переплели эти понятия. Ваши отношения не восстановить.  
— Он наслаждается моей компанией. Он говорит, что я помогаю ему твёрдо стоять на земле.  
— Конечно, он считает вас своей опорой. Но это не значит, что вы должны спать с ним! Чесапикский Потрошитель причиняет ему достаточно вреда и без вашей помощи, Ганнибал.  
Вот это ирония.  
— Вам просто нужно прекратить это, — продолжает она. — Я понимаю, что вам будет сложно это сделать, но вам необходимо осознать, что нужды Уилла сейчас куда более важны, чем ваши собственные, а он просто не сможет сделать это самостоятельно.  
— Вы и ему это говорили?  
— Да. Да, говорила. Знаю, это не слишком красиво, но он обязан был услышать то, что я должна была сказать, как и вы. Я знаю вас, как высококвалифицированного профессионала, прошу, не разочаровывайте меня.  
Ганнибал представляет, как она говорит об этом Уиллу. Он представляет, как она говорит об этом Уиллу, как он слушает, думает, на что его могут спровоцировать подобные слова, и ярость одолевает остатки его терпения. Прекрасно. Он вооружается, парирует и наносит ответный удар.  
— Я не уверен, что сподвигло вас прийти ко мне и сказать это, Алана. Я ничего не могу поделать, хотя и вижу, что вы хотите помочь Уиллу, так что вы сможете самостоятельно оказать ему поддержку, если измените своё мнение.  
Реакция не заставляет себя ждать.  
— Как вы  _можете_?  
Вот она, ярость, которой Ганнибал не может не любоваться, боевой дух. Он чувствует чужую злость отстранённо, словно дразнит тигра в клетке, но напоминает себе, что зверь более чем способен дотянуться до человека сквозь прутья, и разорвать его на части, если тот подойдёт ближе.  
— Мои чувства к Уиллу здесь ни при чём! Я пришла как друг, не более того. Не пытайтесь уличить меня в том, чего нет.  
Ганнибал размышляет, не убить ли её. Он помнит, как ударил её головой о стену в доме Хоббса, помнит глухой удар кости о кирпич и представляет, как это повторяется. Но на этот раз сильнее. Чтобы получился не глухой стук, а треск, такой же, как бывает, если надавить ложкой на карамельную корочку идеально приготовленного крем-брюле. Он не слишком одобряет убийство людей в собственном доме, увы, — какая досада — и, по правде говоря, не слишком стремится убить Алану. Она н _равится_ Ганнибалу. Она умна, добра и очень привлекательна, и Ганнибал заключает, что она — одно из самых приятных украшений его жизни. Уилл её превосходит, само собой, так что, если убийство будет необходимо, чтобы уберечь маленькую клетку Уилла, он не станет сомневаться. Сейчас, по правде говоря, он бы предпочёл менее радикальные меры. Пока они ещё возможны.  
— Я хотел бы попросить вас уйти, — негромко говорит он, и Алана смотрит на него с таким удивлением, словно он только что дал ей пощёчину. Ганнибал знает, что никогда не стал бы выставлять её из своего дома подобным образом, но это то, что сделал бы на его месте любой другой. Он словно надевает чужой облик: покинутого умника, ослеплённого любовью, виновного, но не такого ответственного, как хотелось бы Алане. Ганнибал сделал вывод, что люди многое прощают во имя любви.  
— Что? Ганнибал, вы можете просто…  
— Уже поздно, я устал, и я не обязан продолжать этот разговор прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста. Пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля, и мы не наговорили друг другу лишнего. Я бы не хотел лишаться такого друга как вы, а если мы продолжим разговор, боюсь, это произойдёт.  
Но он только и делает это с самого начала разговора, и Ганнибал знает, что Алана права, как никогда. Грубо закончить всё, умело изображая вежливость, — лучшее, что он может сделать.  
— Пожалуйста. Я вижу вашу точку зрения. Не заставляйте меня защищаться, я не могу и не буду. Я люблю его, Алана.  
Слова звучат обыденно и чуждо, и Ганнибал испытывает к ним колоссальную ненависть. Он злится, что Алана вынудила его произнести их, потому что они никогда не будут значить то, что должны, и никогда не станут подходящими для правды. Он мог бы взять клещи и вырвать все до последнего зубы у себя во рту в доказательство. Ганнибала это удручает, и он изо всех сил старается сохранить лицо.  
Алана моргает и кажется откровенно недовольной.  
— Ладно, — говорит она. — Если вы так хотите всё закончить, не буду вам мешать. Но я не стану поддерживать то, что вы делаете, и лишь понадеюсь, что вы вернёте свой рассудок, и мы поговорим об этом немного позже.  
Ганнибал ничего не отвечает, фальшиво улыбается, вероятно напоминая Алане о прокисшем молоке, и провожает её к двери.  
— Я просто волнуюсь насчёт него, — она делает последнюю попытку, стоя у открытой двери. — Пожалуйста, Ганнибал.  
— Уверен, Уилл ценит ваше беспокойство, — отвечает Ганнибал и закрывает дверь. Он слышит, как Алана уходит, как её каблуки стучат по тротуару, и улавливает бормотание, радуясь, что она не произнесла это в доме, потому что Ганнибал откровенно недолюбливает подобные выражения. Он возвращается в гостиную и становится у камина, мысленно считая до ста, думая о крови и внутренностях, а сущность льва постепенно влюбляется в израненного, но определённо зубастого ягнёнка.  
***  
Тем вечером Уилл не приходит к нему. Ганнибал лежит в своей постели, глубоко обеспокоенный, и задумывается о том, чтобы просто поехать в Вулфтрап, но так и не встаёт, чтобы это сделать. В конце концов, он просыпается чуть позже рассвета, удивляясь, что вообще смог уснуть, и несколько часов бродит по дому, прежде чем отправиться в офис.  
***  
Ганнибал принимает шесть пациентов, обедает в одиночестве и дочитывает книгу рано вечером. День выдаётся трудным по причинам, которые он не слишком хочет озвучивать, и заметно меняется, когда звучит звонок, дверь распахивается и закрывается, а Ганнибал слышит, как Уилл вешает пальто.  
— Уилл, я думал, что уже не увижу вас сегодня, — говорит он, шагая по коридору, чтобы поприветствовать гостя.  
— Долгий день. Интервью с родственниками Сары Тиг, убитой девочки… не лучший способ весело провести время. А потом мне пришлось некоторое время присматривать за Зоэ. Она чем-то заболела и испачкала весь порог рвотой.  
Ганнибалу требуется секунда, чтобы вспомнить, что Зоэ — одна из собак Уилла. Щенок, если он не ошибается.  
— Я думал о вас прошлой ночью, — говорит он. Это определённый риск, он знает, но в то же время правда. Уилл слабо кивает, поджимает губы и отводит взгляд, и Ганнибал снова задумывается об убийстве Аланы.  
— Простите. Я не подумал… ладно. Я просто устал и хотел лечь пораньше.  
— После того, как ушла Алана.  
Одна рука Уилла поднимается, словно он пытается отогнать от себя невидимую муху, и он неискренне, саркастически улыбается.  
— О, просто великолепно.  
Он идёт в кухню, топая, и Ганнибал следует за ним, по пути подумывая сделать табличку с надписью «В моём доме есть и другие комнаты». Уилл ходит из стороны в сторону перед столом, почти приближаясь к холодильнику и в последний момент неожиданно меняя направление. Ему можно пользоваться холодильником, если, к примеру, захочется выпить, и Ганнибал не понимает, что заставило Уилла отказаться от этого.  
— Она приходила в ваш дом? — интересуется Уилл.  
— Да. Полагаю, после того, как ушла от вас. Вы рассказали ей о нас?  
Уилл кивает, запуская пальцы в волосы, и замолкает на мгновение.  
— Мы просто говорили. Это само всплыло. Я не… я просто сказал ей. Простите.  
— Хоть я и предпочитаю не выносить свою личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение, наши отношения не являются строжайшим секретом, Уилл. Вы можете рассказывать об этом близким людям, если хотите.  
— Не так много людей, с которыми можно поделиться, — бормочет Уилл, и Ганнибал отлично об этом знает. В конце концов, именно поэтому он позволил себе предложить Уиллу этот небольшой кусочек свободы. У него есть всего два человека, с которыми он мог бы поделиться подобной личной информацией, и если он уже рассказал обо всём Алане, они оба осведомлены.  
— Полагаю, с вами она была не намного любезнее, чем со мной? — произносит Ганнибал, и Уилл снова мрачно и жестоко смеётся.  
— Она назвала меня безрассудным. Она сказала, что вы — острый нож, и я не должен нарочно резать себя на данном этапе жизни.  
Ганнибал оценивает её метафору и понимает, что Алана знает его куда лучше, чем он позволил бы ей.  
— Она ведь приходила к вам не для того, чтобы накричать? — спрашивает Уилл.  
— По сути, она это и сделала. Могу сказать, это не то, с чем я бы не справился.  
Уилл закрывает глаза, и Ганнибал представляет, как он считает до десяти, пытаясь подавить в себе неожиданную жестокость. Ганнибал хочет сунуть ему в руку нож и попросить выпустить это наружу, просто чтобы посмотреть, как изменится лицо Уилла, когда он так и сделает. Уилл мог быть его Ангелом Ботичелли, его безупречным идеалом, но ничто не переживает падение столь же красиво, как чистая благодать.  
— Алана попросила меня отдалиться от вас. Она верит, что я причиняю вам вред, — говорит Ганнибал.  
— Она так сказала?  
Ганнибал кивает, перехватывая взгляд Уилла, когда тот снова открывает глаза.  
— Она права, Уилл? Я причиняю вам вред?  
 _«Да»_ , — думает Ганнибал.  
— Нет, — говорит Уилл. — Ничуть. Не могу поверить, что она так сказала.  
— Она говорит, как профессионал. Она не ошибается, вы же знаете.  
— Нет уж, ошибается. Послушайте, я понимаю — у нас появилась проблема, ладно, у нас двоих. Это её не касается. Это ей нужно отступить.  
— Для неё вполне естественно волноваться. Она испытывает к вам определённые чувства, как и вы к ней.  
Уилл сжимает челюсти.  
— У меня нет к ней чувств. Не думайте, что…  
— Есть, и это не страшно. Меня это не касается. Проблема прямо перед носом — Алане кажется, что отношения не принесут пользу вашему психическому здоровью.  
— Не уверен, что-нибудь может «принести пользу» моему «психическому здоровью» больше, чем это сделали вы, — шипит Уилл. — На данный момент вы — единственный человек, с которым я могу наладить отношения.  
— Возможно, именно это её беспокоит, — предполагает Ганнибал. — Вы теряете контроль над собой и пытаетесь уцепиться за кого-нибудь. Что-то есть во мне, но Алане кажется, и абсолютно правильно, что вы должны отыскать это «что-то» в себе. Я мешаю вам сделать это?  
Конечно, мешает. Он осторожно лишает Уилла всевозможной поддержки, до тех пор, пока у него не останется иного выхода, кроме как упасть в капкан любящих рук Ганнибала.  
— Я не знаю, — выдыхает Уилл и смотрит на него с отчаяньем во взгляде. — Возможно. Не уверен. Вы хотите расстаться со мной?  
Ганнибал решат не отвечать. Он смотрит в сторону, положив ладонь на поверхность стола, и позволяет тишине делать своё дело.  
— Вы несерьёзно! Вы позволили её словам добраться до вас?  
— Всё, что я сказал — она не ошиблась, Уилл.  
— Нет, ошиблась! Я знаю, как это смотрится со стороны, верно, но она не знает каково… как мы работаем. То, что есть сейчас — хорошо, ведь так?  
Всё настолько далеко от хорошего, что Ганнибал не может подобрать подходящих слов. Хотя хорошо, что Уилл далёк от понимания происходящего. Ганнибал заключает, что это настоящий успех.  
— Вы слишком важны для меня, чтобы рисковать вашим благополучием. Вы не сможете получить и то, и другое, — говорит он. — Если мне придётся отдалиться от вас, чтобы сохранить ваш рассудок, я так и сделаю.  
Лицо Уилла искажается в праведном гневе. Он бросается к Ганнибалу, который ожидал подобного, и целует его, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои чувства. Он прижимается так тесно, что Ганнибалу приходится постараться, чтобы его не оттеснили. Ганнибал наблюдает за тем, как отчаяние, желания, боль и глубокая, абсолютная зависимость от него берут над Уиллом верх. На вкус это — лучшее, что когда-либо попадало Ганнибалу в рот, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не прожевать это.  
— К чёрту здравый смысл. Мне недоставало его с самого начала. Я не хочу ничего, кроме этого, — яростно шепчет Уилл ему в губы; его ладонь лежит на затылке Ганнибала, а тот осознаёт, что мог бы написать огромную поэму о происходящем, потому что это, это — то, над чем Ганнибал так долго работал. А Уилл так свято верит, что пришёл ко всему самостоятельно.  
— Как и я, — отвечает Ганнибал, прижимая Уилла к себе так плотно, что должно быть больно, но Уилл не говорит об этом. — Я эгоистичный монстр.  
— Я тоже.  
Уилл прикусывает его кожу, и Ганнибал думает, что же он создал. Он опускает голову, прижимается к шее Уилла и глубоко вздыхает.  
— Алана этому не обрадуется, — говорит он, слегка надавливая.  
— Думаю, всем нам будет лучше, если я пока что буду держаться на расстоянии от Аланы, — бормочет Уилл, и Ганнибал с наслаждением слушает, как узы, связывавшие Алану и Уилла истончаются и превращаются в ничто.


End file.
